Tras la huella de los dioses
by alucard70
Summary: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera. Universo Lovecraft-Park.
1. Capítulo primero

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo primero<strong>

_..._

_"La emoción más antigua y más poderosa de la humanidad es el miedo; y el más antiguo e intenso de los miedos es el miedo a lo desconocido."_

Howard Phillips Lovecraft

...

Cthulhu se había ido. Devuelto a las profundidades de la oculta ciudad de R'lyeh; donde, seguramente, muerto pero soñando esperaría el momento para volver nuevamente a extender su poder sobre la Tierra.

Mysterion sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompiera. Había estado tan cerca de comprender la verdad, todo sobre su maldición, y posiblemente de librarse de ella para siempre. Pero ese hijo de perra de Mint-Berry Crunch se había interpuesto en su camino. De alguna manera todo se sentía como una horrible broma jugada por alguna mano negra del destino. Posiblemente, pensó, jamás estaría tan cerca de descubrir la verdad sobre sí mismo como lo había estado esa noche.

Sintiéndose frustrado y dolido, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del campo de batalla; en el cual un molesto Coon despotricaba contra el maldito extraterrestre que se había llevado al dios que con tanto esfuerzo había manipulado. Por un momento pensó en desquitarse con el bastardo de Cartman, pero desechó la idea al instante. No valía la pena.

Tras haber recorrido varias calles camino a la estación de autobuses, donde esperaba poder colarse a alguno que fuera a South Park, se detuvo en seco cuando un conocido chico rubio se paró frente a él. Detrás de Mint-Berry Crunch pudo distinguir al Coon arañando lo que parecía ser una burbuja de energía —o tal vez menta—.

—Vamos Mysterion, regresemos a casa. Hay que poner al Coon en donde pertenece.

Mysterion apretó los puños y sintió su ira hervir, pero la tragó y simplemente siguió caminando.

—Volveré por mi cuenta, si no te importa —dijo.

Mint-Berry Crunch hizo amago de detenerlo, pero finalmente lo dejó. Salió volando en dirección a las montañas Rocosas, de vuelta a South Park.

.-.-.-.

Kenny no fue a la escuela durante los días siguientes. Se quedó encerrado en su habitación, recostado en la cama pensando en lo que había ocurrido los últimos días. Siempre con aquellas palabras salidas del Necronomicon resonando en su mente: No está muerto lo que yace eternamente, y con el paso de incontables eones hasta la misma muerte puede morir.

El Necronomicon, Cthulhu, los Antiguos, la inmoralidad. Todas esas cosas daban vueltas una y otra vez en su mente. Todas esas pistas de lo que posiblemente significaba su existencia.

Una semana después de que Mint-Berry Crunch se despidiera de todos en la base de Coon y Amigos, Kenny finalmente decidió que era momento de que Mysterion regresara a patrullar las calles. Sabía que los demás habían dejado de jugar a los Súper Héroes luego de todo aquello —sobre todo Cartman, ya que el Coon era buscado por el FBI luego de todo ese asunto de Cthulhu, y aunque tras el arresto de Bruce Vilanch las cosas parecieron calmarse, no consideraba adecuado volver a ponerse el uniforme—. Pero Kenny no podía dejar de jugar, pues para él Mysterion nunca había sido un juego.

Hablando de sus amigos, durante los últimos días los había visto poco. Kyle había acudido varias veces a su casa acompañado por Stan, sobre todo para llevarle las tareas y demás trabajo escolar, pero no había querido hablar mucho con ellos sobre lo sucedido.

—Todo termino Kenny —había dicho Kyle unos días atrás—. Cartman recibió su merecido y Cthulhu está de vuelta encerrado en la otra dimensión. Debes superarlo y volver a la escuela.

Sí, para ellos todo había terminado. Ahora era solo una aventura más de esas que tantas veces se tenían al vivir en South Park. Pero para Kenny era más que eso. Cthulhu, la secta, el Necronomicon. Nada de eso era más que otra de sus aventuras, todas eran pistas sobre quien era realmente. Y ahora, vestido nuevamente con su uniforme de Mysterion, se disponía a buscar más información.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la zona de las computadoras. A pesar de tener un ordenador en casa, prefería usar los de la biblioteca ya que eran más modernos y con mejor conexión a internet (más aún durante la madrugada cuando no había estudiantes pretendiendo hacer sus tareas mientras jugaban Counter Strike online saturando la red).

Cuando la computadora estuvo encendida tuvo que resistir sus ganas de visitar un sitio porno. Ya tendría tiempo de recrearse con eso más tarde, por ahora debía buscar más información sobre Cthulhu y el Necronomicon. La última vez habían hecho una investigación muy superficial.

Pasó varias páginas que hablaban sobre la crisis del Golfo reciente y otras cosas más. Tras pasar por muchos sitios que poco a nada tenían que ofrecer, encontró uno donde se mencionaba la historia que los godos ya le habían contado: sobre el árabe loco Abdul Alhazred y el siniestro libro que había escrito. Hablaba de como el poeta se había marchado al desierto maldito donde, aseguró, había encontrado ciudades más antiguas que la misma humanidad; y donde adoraba a los Grandes Antiguos: Nyarlathotep, Cthulhu, Azathoth, Yog-Sothoth y Shub-Niggurath. También, como finalmente encontró la muerte devorado por una criatura invisible ante una gran cantidad de testigos. La nota seguía el destino de su obra, el Necronomicon, o Al-Azif, como originalmente se había llamado, desde su aparición hasta sus traducciones al griego y al latín; la prohibición y casi destrucción por parte del papado en el siglo XIII; sobre las ediciones hechas en Alemania y España en los 1500; y finalmente llegando a las copias que se sabía existían en la actualidad en la Biblioteca Nacional de Paris, en la Universidad de Buenos Aires, en Harvard y, finalmente, en la Universidad de Miskatonic.

Al leer la última parte, Mysterion sintió un extraño impulso, como si de pronto algo hubiera hecho clic en su cabeza.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, buscó la susodicha universidad de Miskatonic. Lo que descubrió pareció iluminar un poco más las cosas. La universidad de ubicaba en la ciudad de Arkham, Massachusetts, y recibía su nombre por ubicarse a orillas del rio Miskatonic. La universidad tenía una fama… oscura, precedida por su propio lema: "_Ex Ignorantia Ad Sapientiam; Ex Luce Ad Tenebras_" (De la Ignorancia a la Sabiduría; de la Luz a la Oscuridad). Pero, era principalmente su colección de libros arcanos y grimorios, entre los que se incluí el mismo Necronomicon, lo que le había creado una reputación de ser un sitio vinculado a la brujería y las acciones más oscuras que alguien pudiera imaginar.

Mysterion no perdió tiempo, copió toda la información en un archivo y lo guardó en un pendrive. Luego, se aseguró de eliminar completamente el historial del navegador y apagó la computadora; saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Tenía mucho que pensar. Pero, ahora tenía un camino que seguir, debía averiguar más sobre la universidad de Miskatonic y los otros Dioses Oscuros a los que Alhazred había adorado.

.-.-.-.

Varias noches después de su viaje a la biblioteca, Mysterion continuaba con su investigación. No le costó mucho trabajo infiltrarse en el sótano de Jim McElroy. Rápidamente se dirigió a la parte delantera de la capilla del culto a Cthulhu, donde había un librero con viejos tomos, esperando encontrar un Necronomicon en uno de ellos. Días atrás había visitado a los godos en la habitación de Henrietta, esperando poder apoderarse del suyo. Pero, para su mala fortuna, no era un Necronomicon real, sino una simple recopilación de viejas leyendas —incluyendo algo sobre los Grandes Antiguos y la historia de Abdul Alhazred—.

Para su sorpresa, había una gran cantidad de libros en ese lugar, todos ellos pesados tomos encuadernados en piel, los cuales le costaría mucho trabajo llevarse. Encendió su linterna y la sostuvo con la boca para luego tomar uno de los libros y lo abrirlo. Se sintió frustrado. Estaba en un idioma ilegible para él, posiblemente griego o latín.

De volvió el libro a su lugar y tomó otro, con el mismo resultado. Tras revisar poco más de una docena de libros, finalmente se resignó y apagó la linterna. No tenía los conocimientos necesarios para acceder a los secretos de los Antiguos que tenía el culto a Cthulhu. Una vez más, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Su otra opción ahora era Miskatonic, pero, siendo solo un niño, además de pobre, de momento no era factible. Aunque pudiera ahorrar suficiente dinero para un viaje a Massachusetts, siendo solo un niño le sería imposible hablar con alguno de sus catedráticos y profesores, o incluso acceder a la biblioteca.

Sin nada más que hacer allí, salió por la misma ventana por la que se había colado.

Al llegar a la calle se detuvo en seco. Frente a él se encontraba un extraño hombre vestido con un traje caro y un sombrero que le daba pinta de gánster de los años veinte. Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención era que se encontraba flanqueado por dos enormes panteras negras.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus blancos dientes como perlas rodeadas de oscuridad.

—Kenneth McCormick, o tal vez debería decir Mysterion.

Ante eso, el héroe se tensó.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —espetó con fuerza, mientras se llevaba la mano al cinturón donde guardaba uno de los Shuriken que había comprado en la feria meses atrás.

—No hay necesidad de ser agresivo —dijo el hombre—. Soy un amigo. Sé bien lo que buscas, y puedo guiarte en la dirección correcta, si sólo confías un poco en mí.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Responde! ¡No lo repetiré de nuevo!

—Bien, bien, está claro que no quieres hablar, de momento —el hombre sacó una pequeña libreta de notas y con un bolígrafo negro comenzó a escribir algo. Luego, arrancó la hoja, la hizo bolita y se la arrojó a Mysterion, quien la atrapó más por auto reflejo que otra cosa—. Busca a esa persona, seguro que te guiara en el camino correcto.

Dicho eso, el hombre y sus panteras dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a andar calle abajo, en dirección al centro del pueblo. Una extraña y espesa niebla comenzó a esparcirse por la ciudad, y aunque Mysterion hizo amago de seguirlo, se encontró con que estaba paralizado en el lugar.

Frustrado, guardó la bola de papel en una de los estuches de sus juegos pirotécnicos.

Cuando finalmente pudo moverse, unos cinco minutos después, trató de encontrar al sujeto en los alrededores pero no había ningún rastro de él. Y la niebla comenzaba a disiparse.


	2. Capítulo segundo

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo segundo<strong>

_..._

_"...es la Señora de los Bosques, incluso para... y los presentes de los hombres de Leng... por lo que desde los abismos de la noche hasta las vorágines del espacio, y desde las vorágines del espacio hasta los abismos de la noche, siempre las alabanzas al Gran Cthulhu, a Tsathoggua y a Aquel que no puede ser Nombrado. Siempre Sus alabanzas, y abundancia para La Cabra Negra de los Bosques. ¡Iä! ¡Shub-Niggurath! ¡La Cabra Negra de las Mil Crías!"_

El Que Susurra en la Oscuridad, H. P. Lovecraft

...

Una exposición de arte en una galería de Denver. El vino, el coñac y otros licores finos fluyendo entre los invitados en copas de cristal de alta calidad. Mujeres y hombres perfumados y ataviados en sedas se movían por el salón comentando sobre el "arte" allí expuesto, mientras una suave melodía de música clásica inundaba el lugar. Y en medio de todo aquello, un pequeño niño rubio observaba los retratos y las esculturas de seres extraños. Esas criaturas eran como hombres a los cuales les nacieran tentáculos y toda clase de protuberancias que recordaban a las peores y más asquerosas criaturas de las profundidades del mar. Que recordaban a Cthulhu. Y el mismo dios estaba también presente en al menos una veintena de esas imágenes.

El niño iba vestido con sus mejores ropas, las que hasta ese momento solo utilizaba para ir a la iglesia. Y expectante esperaba a que el hombre de la noche, un tal profesor Carter, catedrático de antropología y experto en el Arte de los Antiguos de la universidad de Miskatonic —dueña de la colección que se exhibía—, se presentara.

La galería rendía tributo a Henry Anthony Wilcox, un prominente artista plástico y pintor de Nueva Inglaterra, en el sesenta aniversario de su muerte. Se decía que había muerto en su taller, luego de acabar una escultura a la que él había llamado "La Cabra Negra de los Bosques". Decían los rumores que en su rostro demacrado se dibujaba una mueca de horror indescriptible. Pero tampoco era que les extrañara mucho el que Henry Wilcox hubiera muerto de esa manera. Siempre nervioso, siempre asustado de sus propios sueños, de los cuales su arte era un pálido reflejo.

El niño había escuchado aquella historia entre los presentes, pues de tanto en tanto alguno de los otros invitados dejaba escapar algo. Aunque el niño sabía que posiblemente su acompañante pudiera decirle algo más al respecto. Sonaba como él tipo de historia que un gótico como ella investigaría.

Hasta ese día, Kenny jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría en medio de una exposición de arte dedicada a los Antiguos; mucho menos que Henrietta —quien acudió a la galería ataviada con un vestido de seda negro, abandonando de momento su usual estilo gótico, pero no del todo—, la única chica gótica de South Park, le acompañaría a tal evento.

Pero allí estaba, dos semanas después de su encuentro con aquel hombre misterioso, y dos semanas después de ir a aquella dirección que él hombre le había dado en aquella hoja de papel.

.-.-.-.

Kenny llegó a su casa alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Se coló por su ventana y rápidamente guardó el disfraz de Mysterion en uno de los cajones de su armario. Sacó la pequeña bola de papel del estuche y la desdobló para leerla a la luz de su lámpara. En una caligrafía exageradamente detallada, se encontraba escrita una dirección y una nota para alguien:

_Mysterion debe reunirse con Carter. Asegúrate de que esté en la exposición._

Al leer el mensaje le dio una sensación extraña. Como cuando dos o más personas hablan sobre otra persona que estaba presente como si no estuviera allí. Más aún con las nuevas dudas que surgían a raíz de aquel simple mensaje. ¿Quién era aquel extraño hombre de las panteras? ¿A quién iba dirigida aquella nota? ¿Quién era el tal Carter? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué esta persona parecía conocerlo y mostraba interés en "guiarlo"?

Apagó la linterna y guardó el papel en el lugar más seguro de su habitación: el fondo falso de un cajón, justo a un lado de sus PlayBoy.

Trató de dormir pero simplemente la expectación era demasiada. Quería ir de inmediato a investigar aquella dirección. Pero prefería hacerlo por la noche y con su disfraz. De no estar tan cerca el amanecer ya lo hubiera hecho.

Lentamente se quedó dormido pensando en todo eso.

Despertó a eso de la una de la tarde, más por los gritos de una nueva pelea entre sus padres y su hermano Kevin, que por otra cosa. Con un suspiro se puso de pie y fue a prepararse. Era sábado, esa tarde seguramente los demás estarían reunidos en el parque jugando baloncesto, o en casa de Cartman pasando el rato con el nuevo Mortal Kombat. Pero tampoco le apetecía ir a pasar el rato con ellos.

Fue a la cocina, con la vaga esperanza de encontrar algo decente que comer, o que al menos no fuera la típica basura con sabor a cartón que su padre prefería comprar. Si no gastaran tanto en drogas y alcohol al menos tendrían verdadera comida con la cual alimentar a sus hijos. Pero él había aprendido a no esperar nada de ellos.

—¿Kenny? —La voz de su hermana llegó desde la entrada de la cocina, mientras buscaba un abrelatas para servirse el contenido de una lata de atún.

—¿Qué pasa Karen?

Su hermana pareció querer decir algo, pero por la expresión que había en su rostro no se atrevía. O más bien tenía miedo de decirlo. Ni siquiera cuando sus padres peleaban tenía esa expresión, y eso hizo que Kenny sintiera que sus entrañas eran removidas. Odiaba ver a su hermana, el único miembro de esa familia a quien realmente quería, de esa manera.

Kenny dejó lo que hacía y se acercó para abrazarla.

—Lo que sea estoy aquí, lo sabes Karen.

—Tengo miedo… —susurró la niña.

—¿Miedo?

—De mis sueños —continuó Karen, medio sollozando—. Soñé que morías Kenny… y fue tan horrible… y luego estaba esa cosa… la que estaba en las noticias… ese monstruo enorme…

—Shhh —trató de tranquilizarla—, estoy aquí Karen, solo fue un sueño. —Se sintió mal. Era una mentira, detestaba mentirle a su hermana. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía hasta su siguiente muerte. Pero, a la vez, tenía una resolución nueva. Tenía que resolver el asunto de su maldición lo antes posible, para que el sueño de su hermana jamás se hiciera realidad.

No sé apartó de su hermana el resto de la tarde. Por la noche (cerca de las once) cuando comprobó que la niña estaba profundamente dormida, fue a su habitación. Era momento de que Mysterion fuera a investigar la dirección en aquel papel. Pasó por el cuarto de sus padres, donde en vez de sus habituales gritos se escuchaban risillas tontas. De nuevo habían conseguido marihuana.

.-.-.-.

Era una casa a las afueras del pueblo, con un amplio jardín y un portón de hierro forjado. No le costó mucho saltar una cerca. Se encontró rodeado de setos con formas de animales, o lo que suponía eran animales ya que tenían formas extrañas, más aún por la noche.

Finalmente llegó a un amplio ventanal que miraba hacía un comedor, iluminado por la luz blanca de un candelabro que colgaba del centro el techo y caldeada por las llamas de una chimenea ubicada tras la que parecía ser la silla principal del comedor. Se asomó, aún oculto por las sombras, y pudo ver a un hombre de mediana edad sentado a la mesa acompañado de una niña regordeta. De inmediato la reconoció como Henrietta. Parecían estar discutiendo mientras veían un libro.

Mysterion finalmente se las arregló para abrir el ventanal y entrar.

—Tengo algo que hablar con usted —declaró, mientras parecía emerger de las sombras mismas.

Henrietta levantó el rostro del libro que veía sobre la mesa y suspiró de forma exasperada.

—No tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme, niño braga.

—No es contigo.

El hombre alzó la vista y le dedicó una mirada escrutadora, analítica. Su rostro estaba algo envejecido, y su cabello comenzaba a mostrar indicios de volverse blanco. Por un momento Mysterion pensó que se había equivocado al calcular su edad desde el exterior.

—¿Tú eres al que llaman Mysterion? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, y quiero respuestas. —Acto seguido, extrajo el papel y se lo mostró al hombre.

El hombre pareció contemplar la nota con mucha expectación y algo de miedo.

—¿Quién te dio esto? —preguntó, con cierto temblor en su voz.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder el hombre continúo hablando:

—No sé si exista algún humano capaz de escribir de esta manera. ¿Cuál es tu habilidad?

Henrietta encendió un cigarrillo y prestó más atención a Mysterion.

—¿Habilidad? —preguntó Mysterion, por un momento traicionando su tono de voz profundo.

—Sí. Tengo mis sospechas sobre quien te envió aquí, pero él no actúa sin un motivo poderoso. Debe haber visto algo en ti que te hace especial.

—Además de usar la ropa interior por fuera —comentó Henrietta mordazmente.

Mysterion pareció dudar un poco. Ya antes había revelado ese secreto al Capitán Hindsight, y más tarde a sus amigos —aunque estos últimos nunca le creyeron—. Finalmente tragó saliva y respondió:

—Yo soy inmortal.

Un silencio se extendió por la habitación, solo roto por el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.

—¿Inmortal? —Por primera vez la voz de Henrietta parecía estar genuinamente sorprendida.

—No puedo morir. Cada vez que he muerto vuelvo, no sé cómo… solo sé que Cthulhu tiene que ver con mi maldición.

—Lo dudo —dijo el hombre—. Cthulhu no puede conceder la inmortalidad. Eso es terreno de Shub-Niggurath.

—¿Shub-Niggurath? ¿Uno de los dioses que Alhazred adoraba?

—Veo que has investigado un poco por tu cuenta —dijo el hombre, sonriendo afablemente—. Sí, Alhazred adoraba a muchos dioses, y Shub-Niggurath era uno de ellos. Ella es una diosa de la fertilidad. Se dice que da a luz grotescas criaturas de aspecto indecible. También, se cuenta, es capaz de devorar a sus sacerdotes favoritos con una de sus muchas bocas; para posteriormente vomitarlos con un aspecto más de bestia que de hombre, pero con la recompensa de la vida eterna.

—¿Recompensa? ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que considere esto una recompensa?

—La gente es libre de ver las cosas cómo quiera. Lo que para algunos es una maldición, para otros puede ser una bendición —respondió el hombre.

Mysterion no dijo nada.

—Bueno, si vas a conocer al profesor Carter el mejor momento es sin duda en la exposición del arte de Wilcox. Quien te envió aquí sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea. Se detuvo a unos pasos observando las llamas.

—La exposición es en dos semanas, en una galería del centro de Denver. Tengo una invitación, sin embargo no podré ir debido a un compromiso sumamente importante en Nueva York. Pero, puedo arreglar las cosas para que estés allí, Mysterion, y seguro que mi sobrina Henrietta no tendrá ningún inconveniente en acompañarte.

Henrietta apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero sobre la mesa.

—Lo que sea —dijo—. De todas formas es una exposición que me interesa ver.

—Perfecto. —El hombre se volvió hacía ella y le sonrió—. Por cierto, no me he presentado: soy el profesor Edmund Biggle.

.-.-.-.

Finalmente el profesor Carter apareció a través de las enormes puertas de cristal que daban acceso a la galería. Las charlas se detuvieron y los presentes parecieron esperar con gran expectativa a que el profesor hablara. Era un hombre alto, de complexión delgada, cabellera cana y una sonrisa que bien podría ser descrita como "de relaciones públicas".

Kenny tuvo la suerte de quedar justo frente a él, y a su lado Henrietta. Carter comenzó a hablar de la vida y obra de Wilcox, de sus manías y formas de expresar el arte de lo que llamó horror cósmico. Un discurso de estilo, de visiones y, sobre todo, de pesadillas. Wilcox, dijo Carter, como muchos se había adentrado a la tierra de los sueños y había contemplado las más horribles pesadillas.

Y la gente aplaudió aquel discurso, mientras Kenny sentía que se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Cómo esos horrores de dioses macabros y seres asquerosos de las profundidades del mar podía ser considerado arte? Era como burlarse en la cara de las personas que habían sufrido tan solo tres semanas atrás por aquellas criaturas.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente mientras el profesor Carter respondía preguntas de sus colegas, críticos de arte y algunos reporteros. Kenny trató de mantenerse tras de él en todo momento. Y poco a poco las personas se fueron retirando, hasta que solo quedaba el personal de la galería, el mismo Carter, Kenny y Henrietta.

En este punto Carter se volvió hacia los dos niños y les dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

—Tengo entendido que vienen a verme de parte del Edmund —dijo.

Kenny se limitó a asentir.

—Debo decir que es curioso. Dos niños, incluso aunque uno de ellos sea su sobrina.

Estaban frente a la que fue la última escultura de Wilkox "La Cabra Negra de los Bosques". Kenny no podía apartar la mirada de la escultura. Era una mujer, o al menos se suponía que lo era, con cientos de tentáculos negros con bocas en sus puntas emergiendo por todo su cuerpo. No se distinguía un rostro, puesto que toda su cabeza era un amasijo de tentáculos negros que parecían extenderse en todas direcciones. No parecía haber nada en ella que la asemejara a una cabra.

—Es poderosa —comentó Carter—. Al contemplarla uno no puede evitar preguntarse qué había realmente en las pesadillas de Wilcox como para hacer algo así. Incluso dan ganas de entonar el viejo cantico: ¡Iä! ¡Shub-Niggurath!

La mirada de Kenny se desvió hacia Carter, dispuesto a decir algo. Henrietta se adelantó:

—La Cabra Negra de los Bosques con sus Mil Crías.

—Precisamente. No esperaba menos de la sobrina de Edmund. Sé que es muy pronto, pero espero verla algún día en mi clase de antropología en Miskatonic.

Henrietta simplemente asintió.

—¿Qué relación hay exactamente entre Cthulhu y… esta diosa? —preguntó Kenny.

Carter lo observó cómo analizando su pregunta a través de él. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:

—Cthulhu es el Sumo Sacerdote. Su despertar, cuando las estrellas estén en la posición correcta, anuncia la llegada de los otros Dioses. Cuando el momento llegue, ellos despertaran y reclamaran el mundo que alguna vez fue suyo, y entonces la humanidad será orillada a la locura, la desesperación y, finalmente, la extinción.

—Pero Cthulhu se ha ido. Fue derrotado.

—Muerto pero Soñando, Cthulhu aguarda en R'lyeh. Cthulhu no es el más poderoso de los Antiguos. Y esa efímera forma que vimos hace unas semanas no es nada comparado a lo que será su verdadero despertar. Las estrellas no estaban en posición. La niebla negra no se había extendido por el cielo. No era momento para despertar.

El hombre hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió:

—Joven…

—McCormick, Kenny McCormick.

—Joven McCormick —repitió el hombre, con actitud pensativa antes de continuar con lo que quería decir—. Cthulhu está destinado a ser el verdugo de todo lo que fue, todo lo que es y todo aquello que nunca podrá ser.

—Pero, debe haber una forma de evitarlo. Una forma de derrotar a estos dioses.

—No se puede —respondió Henrietta—. Los hombres no pueden ir contra el destino. Para estos seres nosotros somos menos que hormigas.

—Sí, eso precisamente —confirmó Carter—. Pero me parece que usted, joven McCormick, guarda un rencor muy personal contra los Grandes Antiguos.

Kenny cerró los ojos y por un momento dudó en responder.

—Una secta de Cthulhu lanzó una maldición contra mí cuando aún estaba en el vientre de mi madre. Soy un inmortal, no puedo morir.

Carter lo observó con cierto respeto.

—Una carga demasiado pesada. La bendición de Shub-Niggurath trae consigo la mala fortuna.

—Es una maldición —masculló Kenny.

—Perdón.

—¡Una maldición! Morir una y otra vez es todo menos una bendición. Quisiera vivir o morir definitivamente, y no tener que pasar por todo eso una y otra vez.

—Su familia debe cargar con muchos pecados, joven McCormick —declaró Carter—. Los pecados se heredan de padres a hijos generación tras generación. Contrario a lo que pueda pensarse, estas cosas persiguen a las personas incluso después de la muerte. El destino y las acciones de una persona perseguirán a su familia por generaciones, e incluso por toda la eternidad.

Kenny sintió como si de pronto todo se viniera encima. ¿Significaba eso que no importara lo que hiciera sería incapaz de librarse de su maldición?

—Una secta de Cthulhu no posa sus ojos en una familia y decide darle un don como el suyo solo por qué sí —continuó el hombre tras una pausa—. Siempre hay un motivo, y estos motivos continuamente están guiados por una fuerza externa. La mano de un dios, y no precisamente Cthulhu o Shub-Niggurath, parece estar inmiscuida en todo esto.

—¿Qué dios puede ser? —preguntó Kenny.

—Nyarlathotep. —Fue Henrietta quien respondió nuevamente.

Carter suspiró, y pareció de pronto más anciano de lo que era, como si tuviera más de cien años.

—Nyarlathotep es el único dios capaz de interactuar directamente con los humanos —explicó Carter, con voz apagada—. Cuando los dioses Arquetípicos lucharon contra los Primigenios y los Dioses Exteriores en la Gran Guerra Cósmica, los dioses perdedores fueron derrotados y sellados en diversos puntos alrededor del universo. Así es como Cthulhu, el Sumo Sacerdote, terminó en la sumergida ciudad de R'lyeh. Solo Nyarlathotep, el Mensajero de los Dioses, está en libertad. Él se mueve por el mundo preparando todo para el momento en que las estrellas estén en la posición adecuada para el despertar de Cthulhu y la posterior llegada de los demás dioses.

—Si Nyarlathotep tuvo que ver con tu nacimiento —declaró Henrietta—, entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer para escapar del destino que él ha decidido.

Kenny apretó los puños. Primero Cthulhu y ahora este Nyarlathotep. ¿No podían los malditos Antiguos ir a joder a alguien que no fuera él?

—Si derrotó a Nyarlathotep es posible que yo…

—¡Derrotarlo! —Carter pareció horrorizado—. ¿Cómo puedes ir tú contra un dios como el Caos Reptante?

—Henrietta, tú y los otros godos lo dijeron: solo un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal.

—Eres idiota —respondió Henrietta—. Incluso con la bendición de Shub-Niggurath no eres rival para Nyarlathotep.

—Joven McCormick —intervino Carter nuevamente—, luchar contra el destino solo trae más sufrimiento. Puedo hablarle por experiencia propia. Lo mejor es dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo y no tratar de detenerlas.

Kenny sintió como hervía su sangre. ¿Permitir que esos malditos dioses hicieran lo que quisieran? ¡Nunca! Mientras hubiera oportunidad seguiría luchando. Su mirada se concentró nuevamente en la escultura de Shub-Niggurath.

—¿Qué hay de los dioses Arquetípicos? —preguntó—. Puede haber una forma de despertarlos a ellos también para…

—¿Para qué? —interrumpió Henrietta nuevamente—. ¿Para salvarnos? ¿Crees que son como el Dios Cristiano, que escucharan nuestros rezos y vendrán a hacer un milagro? Si los Arquetípicos despiertan y luchan contra los Grandes Antiguos con la Tierra como su campo de batalla, la humanidad perecería como daño colateral.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego prosiguió:

—Estamos hablando de seres tan antiguos como el universo mismo. Criaturas cuyo poder y razonamiento somos incapaces de comprender. Por más que los Arquetípicos sean lo contrario a los Primigenios y los Exteriores, siguen siendo dioses para los que la existencia humana no vale más que la de un simple insecto. Las nociones de bien y mal que nuestra especie pueda tener son irrelevantes para ellos.

Un silenció se formó en el lugar. Nadie parecía querer romperlo. Los tres permanecieron de pie con la mirada fija en la escultura.

Al rato, uno de los empleados se acercó al señor Carter para informarles que la galería estaba a punto de cerrar. Carter le agradeció y luego se volvió hacía los dos niños.

—Los llevare a casa —dijo—. Tengo entendido que viven en South Park y el viaje es largo, más aún por la noche.

—Gracias —respondió Kenny.

—No se sienta mal, joven McCormick. Lo mejor que puede hacer es no darle muchas vueltas a todo esto y simplemente disfrutar de los momentos agradables que le dé el destino. Al final eso será su único consuelo.

Kenny no dijo nada. Sin embargo, no dejaría de luchar. Jamás.


	3. Capítulo tercero

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y demás miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tercero<strong>

...

_"Tengo la certeza de que veré, una vez más, aquella temblorosa entidad de las estrellas. Estoy convencido de que pronto volverá para llevarme a esa negrura que es hoy morada de mi amigo. A veces deseo vivamente que llegue ese día, porque entonces aprenderé yo también, de una vez para siempre, los _Misterios del Gusano_."_

El Vampiro Estelar, Robert Bloch

...

El lunes, más por obligación que por otra cosa, Kenny finalmente volvió a la escuela. Su madre le había enviado argumentando que no pensaba tener que soportar una visita del inspector escolar, solo porque él era un egoísta que solo quería pasar el tiempo durmiendo o de vago hasta altas horas de la noche. Como si pasarse el día bebiendo alcohol y fumando marihuana mientras sus hijos tenían hambre no fuera más egoísta.

Al llegar a la parada del autobús se encontró con una escena usual: Cartman haciendo comentarios insultantes sobre los judíos y Kyle respondiendo con más insultos sobre su gordura, mientras Stan se masajeaba el entrecejo con actitud exasperada.

—Mufffu pfhfu —saludó Kenny, con su capucha distorsionando su voz como de costumbre.

—Buenos días Kenny —respondió Stan, mientras los otros dos dejaban de discutir y se volvían para verlo.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —preguntó Kyle, aparentemente molesto—. Garrison encargó un estúpido proyecto grupal y ya que no estabas tuvimos que hacerlo con Butters.

—Mfuuf fuumuph —respondió Kenny.

—Por un momento creí que habías muerto de nuevo —agregó Cartman con actitud despreocupada.

—No empieces, culo gordo —le retó Kyle.

—Siempre que Kenny desaparece por algunos días dices lo mismo —agregó Stan.

—¿Muffu muf fufumud? —preguntó Kenny molesto.

—No sé Kenny, son cosas que pasan y ya.

Kenny sintió muchas ganas de golpear al culón, pero para su mala fortuna la llegada del autobús escolar impidió que pudiera hacerlo. Ya tendría una discusión muy sería con Cartman sobre el hecho de que, al parecer, recordaba sus muertes y hasta ahora no había dicho nada. Peor aún, al parecer lo tomaba como algo completamente normal.

Al llegar a la escuela no perdieron tiempo y fueron directo al salón de clases. Kenny arrastró los pies y se dejó caer en su asiento de siempre mientras a su alrededor los demás niños discutían sobre cosas ocurridas el fin de semana.

Finalmente toco el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases y Garrison entró al salón.

La clase transcurrió como de costumbre. Garrison hablado sobre todo menos el programa escolar. Cartman tuvo que exponer y culpó a Kyle de los asesinatos ocurridos en las últimas noches en el pueblo, con base a alguna tontería sobre pelirrojos judíos.

Sin embargo, esto atrajo la atención de Kenny. Por estar tan concentrado los últimos días en la investigación sobre los antiguos no estaba enterado.

Más tarde, en cuanto terminó su almuerzo —nunca se lo saltaba, ya que usualmente la comida de la escuela era su única comida en el día— salió de la escuela y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Entró en internet y buscó los últimos diarios y vídeos de noticias locales.

Tal como Cartman había dicho, durante la última semana la policía había descubierto a una docena de personas muertas en sus casas. Al parecer, toda la sangre había sido extraída de sus cuerpos, los cuales yacían en el suelo, secos y marchitos con aspecto momificado. Revisó una a una las notas al respecto, anotando fechas y demás datos que pudieran resultar útiles. La investigación de los Antiguos tendría que esperar, Mysterion debía intervenir en ese asunto.

Regresó a casa a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Tenía pensado dormir un rato antes de salir por la noche a investigar, pero los gritos de su madre cambiaron sus planes. Carol McCormick discutía nuevamente con su padre. Solo que esta vez no era una de sus usuales discusiones por drogas o dinero: esta vez discutían por Karen.

—¡Seguro es tú culpa! —gritaba su madre molesta—. ¡No te basto con lo que paso con Kenny, ahora también quieres orillar a mi pequeña a eso!

—¡Si no recuerdo mal fue tu idea! ¡Tú fuste la que quería cerveza gratis!

—¡Tal vez si no fueras un vago hijo de puta hubiéramos tenido dinero para comprar nuestra propia cerveza y no mendigársela a un montón de fanáticos retrasados!

Kenny pasó de largo a sus padres discutiendo en la sala y se dirigió a la habitación de Karen. Encontró a su hermana sentada en una esquina de su habitación abrazando sus propias rodillas. Gruesas lágrimas fluían por su rostro.

—Karen, tranquila, ya estoy aquí —dijo, quitándose la capucha, mientras se agachaba junto a ella y la abrazaba.

—¡L-lo siento! —sollozó la pequeña.

—Shhh, no es tú culpa. Es de ellos, siempre de ellos.

—¡No, Kenny! Esta vez no… yo no quería, pero mamá vio la pintura y… yo… —rompió a llorar—. Están tan molestos.

Kenny no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza. Pero la mención a que una pintura era la causa de esa nueva pelea en la casa McCormick hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su mente. Quiso pensar que algún dibujo hecho por Karen en la clase de arte había atraído la atención de los trabajadores sociales a su situación familiar; sin embargo, una especie de sexto sentido desarrollado por una vida en South Park, le decía que era algo mucho más siniestro que eso.

Transcurrió una hora más o menos hasta que los gritos de sus padres finalmente se detuvieron. Los sollozos de Karen también se habían vuelto más esporádicos. Kenny se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Con mucho cuidado le llevó hasta su cama. Era muy ligera, para tener solo siete años.

La arropó y permaneció un rato más contemplándola antes de salir de la habitación. Fue hacia la sala donde ahora su hermano se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Sobre la mesa de centro había una hoja de papel. Con cierto cuidado la tomó entre sus manos y vio su contenido. Era un dibujo hecho con las acuarelas que él le había comprado a su hermana uno meses atrás con el dinero que ganó cortando el pasto en las casas del pueblo.

Comprendió que ese era el dibujo por el que sus padres discutían y su hermana lloraba. Sintió nuevamente el peso de su maldición sobre sus hombros.

En la imagen, aunque notablemente hecha por una mano infantil, se encontraba la figura de Cthulhu; y tras de él los inconfundibles pilares de la ciudad de R'lyeh. A pesar del poco tiempo que había estado en ella, jamás olvidaría como lucía. Y su hermana de alguna manera había pintado a Cthulhu en el lugar de su sueño.

Dobló el dibujo y fue de inmediato a vestirse con su traje de Mysterion. La noche apenas comenzaba a caer, pero no le importaba. Tenía que ver a Henrietta, y sabía perfectamente donde estaban los godos a esa hora.

Los encontró justo donde esperaba, sentados en una mesa de Benny bebiendo café. Arrojó el dibujo de su hermana al centro de la mesa y esperó.

El gótico más alto lo contemplo por un momento y luego se volvió a verlo. Se encontraba de pie en el respaldo del sillón dónde ellos estaban sentados.

—Lindo dibujo, ¿sacaste "A" en la clase de arte conformista? —preguntó.

—Vi algo parecido en la exhibición de Wilcox. —Se dirigió a Henrietta ignorando a los otros tres—. ¿Qué significa?

—Salir de casa en pijama te está dañando el cerebro, es obvio que es una imagen de Cthulhu. Muy pobremente dibujada, por cierto.

—Sí —intervino el gótico pelirrojo, mientras se echaba hacía atrás los mechones que le colgaban frente a la cara—. Le falta algo de negro, y tal vez un poco de rojo para la sangre.

—Y algunos conformistas huyendo de él —agregó el más pequeño.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué alguien que no tiene relación con el Culto lo dibujaría?

—Bueno, ha estado mucho en las noticias últimamente, así que no creo que haya realmente un misterio que resolver —respondió Henrietta.

—Cthulhu tal vez este en las noticias, pero no R'lyeh.

Henrietta tomó el dibujo y lo acercó más a su rostro para analizarlo. Sí, efectivamente, algo de ese dibujo coincidía con las descripciones que había de R'lyeh.

—Quien dibujo esto pudo inspirarse de dos fuentes: o estuvo tratando de imitar el arte de Henry Wilcox, de forma muy pobre e infantil; o ha estado viajando por la Tierra del Sueño recientemente.

—¿La Tierra del Sueño? —preguntó Mysterion—. Carter menciono eso. ¿Qué es la Tierra del Sueño?

—Otra dimensión, solo accesible mediante los sueños —respondió Henrietta—. Todo lo que Wilcox esculpía o pintaba provenía de ese lugar.

Dejó el dibujo nuevamente y procedió a dar un largo trago a su café.

—Si sigue así, el artista terminara igual de loco y atormentado como Wilcox —agregó finalmente—. No puedo esperar a que mejore más su estilo.

Mysterion no quiso escuchar más. Tomó la hoja de papel y se marchó de inmediato, debía ver a Karen.

Era imposible que Karen estuviera teniendo visiones de los Antiguos. Recordó las grotescas obras de arte de la galería. Sintió náuseas y horror de solo pensar que el nombre de su hermana estuviera, en el futuro, asociado con algo tan grotesco como esas esculturas de los Antiguos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una carcajada extraña y antinatural, seguida de los gritos de un hombre, provenientes de un callejón. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y, protegido por las sombras, fue a ver qué ocurría.

Se encontró a un hombre tirado en el suelo, tratando de arrastrarse para huir de algo desconocido. Pero, ese algo, fuese lo que fuese, lo sostenía contra el suelo. El hombre comenzó a gritar, cuando una fuerza aparentemente inhumana e invisible lo levantó del suelo y comenzó a estrujarlo.

Pronto aquello que lo sujetaba pareció estar desgarrando su ropa, al tiempo que pequeñas cortadas aparecían en las partes donde la piel quedaba descubierta. La sangre comenzó a fluir dándole forma a una criatura gelatinosa, similar a una medusa, cuyos tentáculos envolvía al pobre desdichado alimentándose de él con unas extrañas y grotescas ventosas. La sangre le confirió un color entre rosado y rojizo con forme hacía visible su extraño aspecto. La piel del hombre comenzó a secarse y arrugarse conforme el líquido vital era extraído.

Por último, la cosa gelatinosa, dejó caer el cadáver y rápidamente se escabulló por una alcantarilla cercana para desaparecer en las cloacas bajo South Park.

.-.-.-.

No se atrevió a seguir a la criatura hacía las alcantarillas. Había visto suficientes películas de terror para saber que seguir al monstruo a su aparente guarida era una pésima idea —además de que no podía permitirse morir esa noche—. Por tal motivo, pasó el resto de la noche vigilando las calles, en espera de que ese ser se presentara de nuevo.

Cerca de la medianoche, recibió una visita inesperada en su lugar de vigilancia en el techo de la estación de policía del condado Park. El Coon había decidido volver a las calles.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí, Cartman? —preguntó, sin volverse a verlo.

—¡Es el Coon! —espetó el gordo—. No eres el único héroe de la ciudad. También quiero saber que está pasando.

—Vete a casa gordo. Luego de lo de Cthulhu tienes suerte de que no te entregue al FBI.

El Coon lo miró con molestia, pero no se movió. En lugar de eso, se acercó a la orilla de la azotea, colocó su pie en el borde y miró hacia abajo.

—Largate de aquí.

—Por supuesto que no, no dejare que te quedes con toda la gloria pobretón. Seré yo quien atrape al asesino.

Antes de que Mysterion pudiera replicar, un grito femenino en una casa cercana llamó su atención. Rápidamente ambos héroes se lanzaron en ayuda de la mujer.

Entraron por la ventana a una oficina de ventas cercana a la jefatura de policía. Encontraron un escritorio volcado y a una mujer siendo sostenida contra un muro por la misma criatura (o una similar) que Mysterion había visto unas horas atrás en el callejón. La mujer forcejeaba mientras su sangre era drenada.

—Carajo, creo que la está violando —dijo Cartman en cuanto la vio—. Esos tentáculos, seguro que es un violador japonés.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —preguntó Mysterion, mientras sacaba un shuriken y lo arrojaba contra la criatura, la cual dio un chillido en cuanto esté se clavó en su cuerpo.

La criatura aplastó la cabeza de la mujer contra el muro. Una mancha de sangre, sesos y restos de hueso quedó embarrada en la pared mientras el cuerpo se resbalaba hasta caer al suelo.

La criatura, de un color rosado-transparente gracias a la sangre absorbida de la mujer, se arrojó contra el Coon, atrapándolo con sus tentáculos. Más por reflejo que otra cosa, Mysterion corrió hacia el monstruo, mientras sacaba un cohete y lo encendía. Lo introdujo en la cosa gelatinosa. El cohete estalló haciendo la criatura emitiera un alarido y soltara al Coon.

Mysterion empujó al otro héroe hacia un lado. Cartman trastabillo un momento, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Mysterion se dio la vuelta y trató de sacar otro cohete, al parecer el fuego era útil contra esa criatura. Pero, antes de que pudiera encenderlo, la criatura lo envolvió con sus tentáculos levantándolo y atrayéndolo hacía sí.

—Al carajo —dijo el Coon, mientras se ponía de pie—. Yo me voy.

—¡Cartman! —gritó Mysterion, mientras extendía la mano hacia el Coon.

El gordo comenzó a retroceder, mientras veía como su "amigo" quedaba envuelto por los tentáculos de la criatura, la cual ya comenzaba a alimentarse con su sangre.

—Lo siento Kenny, tal vez tu vuelvas, pero yo no soy un fenómeno pobretón. Te veré luego.

Y, dando media vuelta, el Coon se marchó por la ventana dejando morir a Mysterion… otra vez.

Lo último que Mysterion pensó antes de iniciar su acostumbrado, y doloroso, viaje hacia la muerte fue que tenía que hablar seriamente con Cartman. Ahora lo sabía, el cabrón recordaba sus muertes y jamás había dicho nada.


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y demás miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuarto<strong>

...

_"La vida es algo espantoso; y desde el trasfondo de lo que conocemos de ella asoman indicios demoníacos que la vuelven a veces infinitamente más espantosa."_

Arthur Jermyn, H. P. Lovecraft

...

Kenny se sentó en una piedra cerca de la entrada del infierno. Había sido enviado allí por no ser mormón. Curioso, había pesado que luego de la última guerra entre el cielo y el infierno Dios dejaría entrar a más personas al paraíso. Bueno, en realidad no entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de Dios. Si lo pudiera saber no sería un… Detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos. No era un mortal, así que no podía referirse a sí mismo cómo uno, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

—¿De nuevo aquí? —escuchó la familiar voz de Damien y se volvió para ver al anticristo.

—Gusto verte de nuevo, Damien.

—¿Ahora cómo fue? —preguntó.

—El bastardo de Cartman me dejó morir en manos de… una cosa extraña y gelatinosa que bebé sangre humana.

Damien soltó una carcajada ante esto. Kenny se le quedó mirando con enojo.

—Esta es nueva… asesinado por un vampiro estelar… —dijo entre risas el Anticristo—. ¿De nuevo fueron al espacio? —preguntó tras calmarse un poco.

—Fue en South Park.

Lo último hizo que Damien cambiara drásticamente de actitud. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y el fuego maligno de sus ojos pareció congelarse.

—¿En la Tierra? —preguntó, con un dejé de terror en la voz.

—¿Dónde más podría haber sido? —Kenny ahora realmente estaba comenzando a asustarse Damien jamás había actuado de esa manera.

—Tenemos que ver a mi padre —dijo, y rápidamente comenzó a caminar, sin perder tiempo para verificar si Kenny lo seguía o no.

El humano simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlo, teniendo que trotar para mantenerle el paso, ya que Damien iba demasiado a prisa, aumentando la incertidumbre del primero. Ahora, al razonar un poco el cambio de actitud de su amigo, se daba cuenta de que al parecer esas criaturas —vampiros estelares, los había llamado Damien— no debían de estar en la tierra.

Tras pasar por varios de los diversos círculos del infierno, finalmente llegaron a una conocida casa de suburbios en medio del infierno. La casa de Satán.

Damien abrió la puerta sin tocar y entró rápidamente, seguido de Kenny. Se encontraron con Satanás en un momento íntimo con Saddam en la cama.

—¿Qué carajo? —preguntó Satán, aparentemente muy perplejo por la intromisión.

—¡Niño, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta! —se molestó Saddam.

—No hay tiempo para esto —espetó Damien—. Padre, el gran consejo infernal debe ser invocado.

—Damien, no crees que exageras. ¿Qué podría ameritar la invocación del gran consejo?

—McCormick murió de nuevo.

—Pero eso siempre pasa —se quejó Satán, como una niña boba.

—Asesinado por un vampiro estelar, en la Tierra.

El semblante de Satán se oscureció y miró a Kenny muy enfadado.

—Niño, ¿has estado jugando con grimorios últimamente?

Kenny frunció el entrecejo ante esto. Durante los últimos meses la palabra grimorio había estado en su mente, siempre relacionada con el Necronomicon. En cierta forma resultaba realmente molesto que lo acusaran de usar uno de estos.

—Padre —intervino Damien—. ¿De verdad piensas que McCormick tiene el poder y los conocimientos necesarios para usar uno?

Kenny tomó aire y se preparó para defenderse.

—Estas cosas…

—Vampiros estelares —corrigió Damien.

—Lo que sean —siguió Kenny—, han estado matando personas en South Park desde hace algún tiempo.

Satán lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Eso es imposible, un vampiro estelar solo puede ser invocado a la tierra por un conjuro en el De Vermis Mysteriis. Una vez invocado, el vampiro juzgara al brujo que lo invoco, y si no es suficientemente poderoso, será alimento de la criatura; la cual posteriormente regresara a las estrellas.

—Pues estás cosas están rondando South Park por las noches —contradijo Kenny.

—Es una señal, padre. Invoca al consejo. Puede que aún sea tiempo…

—Si es una señal, entonces tal vez estemos tarde.

—A ver —intervino finalmente Saddam—. Déjense de estupideces de vampiros. Ustedes, niños, largo de aquí. Y tú, Satán, terminemos lo que hacíamos.

—No lo entiendes Saddam. Si es una señal es posible que… no, es tan terrible que siquiera el pensarlo me asusta.

Luego, se volvió a su hijo y con actitud grave ordenó:

—Esperen en la sala del trono. Invocare al consejo y nos reuniremos lo antes posible.

Damien asintió y salió de la habitación, seguido por Kenny.

—¿Qué pasa exactamente, Damien?

—Escucha, como dijo mi padre, un vampiro estelar no permanece en la Tierra; ni siquiera llegá allí por propia voluntad. Si algunos están rondando, quiere decir que algo grande se aproxima. Incluso… él.

—¿Él?

—El Caos Reptante, Nyarlathotep —Damien se estremeció al decir el nombre.

Kenny se detuvo y miró a Damien con verdadera desesperación.

—No de nuevo —susurró.

—¿McCormick?

—Creo que por un momento, aunque fuera una posibilidad remota, quise creer que no tenía nada que ver. Pero… malditos Grandes Antiguos, ¿no pueden dejarme en paz?

Damien quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, pero su prioridad era ir a la sala del trono. Reanudo la marcha y al poco tiempo Kenny lo siguió. Una vez ya había estado en la sala del trono de Satán, por lo que incluso si se quedaba atrás sabía cómo llegar.

El lugar era tal como lo recordaba: un enorme salón caldeado por las mismas llamas del infierno, en el centro del cual se alzaba un trono de aspecto imponente de color rojo fuego. Al lado izquierdo había un trono más pequeño en color negro. Lo contrario al cielo. El hijo a la izquierda del padre.

Damien ocupó su lugar, y le hizo una señal a Kenny para que se posicionara de pie a su lado.

—Necesitaremos que nos cuentes todo lo que ha pasado en el pueblo desde que los vampiros estelares aparecieron —dijo.

—Me parece que todo comenzó desde antes.

Damien le dedicó una mirada curiosa, pero decidió esperar a que su padre y los demás miembros del consejo se presentaran.

Pronto demonios, exdictadores terrestres, y hasta la misma Muerte, se presentaron en el lugar. Posicionándose en una especie de semicírculo frente al trono de Satán.

—Demonios y almas malditas del infierno —se escuchó una voz a través de un megáfono—, reciban a su amo todo poderoso, Satán.

Una puerta se abrió y Satán entró a la sala del trono seguido por Saddam.

—Vamos Satán, cancelemos esto y volvamos a…

—Cierra la boca, Saddam, esto es importante —lo interrumpió Satán—. Ocupa tu lugar en la corte y apresuremos esto. No sabemos cuánto tiempo más tiene McCormick antes de revivir.

Saddam masculló algo en voz baja pero ocupo su lugar entre Hittler y Calígula.

Satán ocupó su trono y la reunión comenzó.

—Almas condenadas y demonios del averno —habló Satán—, tenemos noticias de que las señales comienzan a aparecer en la Tierra. Es posible que los Antiguos estén acercándose.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Satán—. El joven McCormick ha traído esto a nuestra atención. Joven, hablanos de las señales.

Kenny tomó aire y se acercó al centro y comenzó hablar:

—Creo que todo comenzó hace un mes…

Kenny les contó el incidente de la crisis del golfo y el despertar prematuro de Cthulhu. Esto provocó una serie de protestas. Cthulhu había estado despierto y nadie les había avisado. Incluso alguien soltó: justo como en 1926.

Satán llamó nuevamente al orden y Kenny prosiguió su relato.

Habló de Mint-Berry Crunch, aunque con cierta amargura, y como Cthulhu fue devuelto a R'lyeh. Luego, prosiguió con su posterior investigación, la nota dada a él por aquel extraño sujeto.

—Momento —lo interrumpió Satán—. ¿Un hombre alto, vestido de traje, al que no podías verle el rostro y acompañado por dos panteras?

—Eh, sí —respondió Kenny presintiendo que no quería escuchar a lo que fuera que Satán quería llegar.

—Nyarlathotep —declaró el rey de los infiernos mientras se dejaba caer en su trono.

—Podría no haber sido él, mi señor —dijo la Muerte.

—Sabes que es así. Es uno de sus avatares más comunes, al menos lo ha sido durante los últimos cien años.

—Entonces esto lo confirma —intervino Damien—. El Caos Reptante vaga por South Park. Seguro que por eso los vampiros estelares están allí. Los cultistas terrestres deben ser poco para él si está recurriendo a otras razas.

—Prosigue, McCormick —pidió Satán.

Kenny dudó sobre si hablar o no sobre su conversación con el profesor Carter. Pero finalmente decidió hacerlo. En cuanto mencionó su maldición y relación con Shub-Niggurath se desató el desastre.

Pronto la mayor parte de la corte del infierno pedía su ejecución inmediata, mientras la otra mitad pedía usarlo como un arma contra los Antiguos. Kenny se pronto se sintió completamente perdido ante su destino, nuevamente. Pero, en caso de que decidieran destruirlo, posiblemente sería mejor. Al menos su muerte y renacimiento constante terminaría finalmente. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Karen lo hizo desear aferrarse a la existencia. Si él desaparecía, ¿qué pasaría con ella, sobre todo ahora que al parecer los Antiguos también la habían tocado?

Permaneció atento, en cuanto se descuidaran escaparía y se ocultaría hasta que fuera momento de volver a la tierra.

Pero, antes de que tuviera ocasión de hacerlo, sorpresivamente la voz de Saddam se impuso:

—¡Son idiotas! —gritó—. Estamos en el infierno, si lo matan, ¿a dónde irá? ¿A Detroit?

—Entonces usémoslo como arma —pidió alguien más.

—Es lo mismo —dijo Satán—. Las estrellas están a punto de posicionarse, ya es tarde. Aunque pudiéramos hacer algo con respecto a McCormick, si es que encontramos el portal que usan para devolverlo a la vida cada vez que muere, eso no detendrá lo que viene.

—Entonces, ¿para qué nos ha llamado, señor? —preguntó la Muerte.

—Pues…

Kenny no escuchó lo que siguió. Sintió como su cuerpo se desintegraba, dejó de percibir sonidos y todo a su alrededor pareció perder forma. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la conocida oscuridad. Cuando los abrió su mirada se encontró con el techo de su habitación.

.-.-.-.

Cartman, Kyle y Stan esperaban el autobús escolar como de costumbre, cuando Kenny llegó. A pesar de que iba vestido con su usual abrigo naranja, solo que con la capucha bajada.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —gritó a Cartman mientras se le echaba encima.

Cartman cayó al suelo mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a su cabreado amigo.

—¡Oye, Kenny tranquilo! —exclamó Stan, mientras él y Kyle se apresuraron a quitárselo de encima a Cartman.

—Sí, Kenny —dijo Cartman, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie—, ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Me dejaste morir! —espetó muy enfadado.

—Bueno, te lo dije. Tal vez tú puedas volver, pero yo…

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó Stan—. No empiecen con esas cosas…

—No lo entienden, debí haber estado con mi hermana, pero por culpa de ese hijo de puta estaba atrapado en el infierno con Damien, su padre y la maldita corte infernal.

Viendo que Kenny estaba siendo completamente honesto lo soltaron de inmediato. Incluso había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—Kenny, ¿qué ocurre, chico? —preguntó Kyle, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al ver a su amigo así.

—Es Karen —respondió Kenny—, cuando desperté la escuché gritar. Fui a su habitación y allí estaban mis padres tratando de calmarla. Karen estaba arrodillada en el suelo con un crayón en la mano garabateando una y otra vez algo en un idioma indescifrable en el suelo.

Hizo una pausa, y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que lo que gritaba era una alabanza a Cthulhu.**  
><strong>


	5. Capítulo quinto

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y demás miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo quinto<strong>

...

_"Estos sueños, y los residuos que éstos habían dejado en su subconsciente, habían tenido una profunda influencia en su arte, cosa que confirmó al mostrarme una morbosa estatua cuyo contorno casi me hizo estremecer con la potencia de Su siniestro poder evocativo. Wilcox no pudo recordar haber visto el original de esa figura, salvo en su propio bajorrelieve, pero el perfil lo habían moldeado inconscientemente sus propias manos."_

La Llamada de Cthulhu, H. P. Lovecraft

...

Karen se había quedado profundamente dormida, luego de que un médico le inyectara un tranquilizante. La pequeña parecía estar finalmente en paz, mientras Kenny velaba sus sueños, queriendo pensar que mientras dormía su hermana no soñaba nada, ya que de ser así seguramente terminaría igual que Wilcox.

Luego de lo ocurrido unas horas atrás en la parada del autobús, Stan y Kyle habían acompañado a Kenny de regreso a su casa. Un cabreado Cartman había preferido subir al autobús.

—No es mi problema pobretón —había dicho, luego de escuchar lo que pasaba con Karen.

Kyle y Stan habían avisado lo ocurrido a sus padres. La madre de Kyle se presentó en casa de los McCormick alrededor de las diez de la mañana, justo cuando el doctor le daba las últimas indicaciones a una descompuesta Carol McCormick. Se ofreció a llevar a los niños a la escuela, habiendo ya avisado lo sucedido para justificar su retardo. Pero Kenny se negó a ir. Prefería quedarse con Karen a escuchar a Garrison decir estupideces sobre programas de HBO, en lugar de dar clases. Además, no sabía si podría contenerse cuando volviera a ver a Cartman.

—Kenny —escuchó la voz de su madre, cerca del mediodía, en la puerta de la habitación de Karen—, hay una chica esperándote afuera.

—Dile que estoy dormido, o alguna otra tontería —respondió, no desando ver a nadie realmente.

—Dijo que es importante, algo sobre los Antiguos. Que tú entenderías.

Ante esto, no pudo hacer más que fruncir el entrecejo, ponerse de píe e ir a atender la puerta. Una chica que tuviera que decirle algo sobre los antiguos sólo podía ser Henrietta.

Efectivamente, la gótica estaba de pie recargada en un poste de luz cerca de la entrada. Fumaba un cigarrillo y parecía realmente desesperada por ir a algún lugar menos luminoso.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kenny, no sintiendo deseos de ser muy amable. No es que alguna vez lo hubiera sido con los godos, sobre todo porque generalmente era Mysterion quien se veía con ellos.

—El tío Edmund quiere verte —respondió, para luego dar una calada a su cigarrillo.

Kenny quiso negarse, pero Henrietta agregó:

—Le hablé sobre el dibujo. Quiere hablar sobre eso.

Kenny asintió con lentitud. Tal vez el profesor sabía alguna forma de ayudar a su hermana. O incluso podía ponerlo en contacto con Carter. Desde que lo conociera en aquella exposición el fin de semana tenía la sospecha de que Carter era mucho más que un erudito de Miskatonic.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa del profesor Biggle, sin decir palabra alguna. No es como si realmente tuvieran algo de qué hablar. Cada uno prefería estar en sus propios pensamientos, sobre todo Kenny, que en tan solo unas semanas había pasado de ser un pequeño niño en busca del significado de su existencia, a alguien que desearía nunca haber descubierto los verdaderos horrores del mundo: los Grandes Antiguos.

Llegaron a la casa del profesor, y está vez no hubo necesidad de saltar la cerca y entrar por la ventana. Atravesaron el recibidor y subieron las escaleras hacia la planta alta, para luego entrar a una biblioteca que bien podría haber competido con la Biblioteca Pública de South Park, en cuestión de material.

—Joven McCormick, bienvenido —lo saludó el profesor Biggle en cuanto lo vio llegar.

—Profesor —dijo Kenny, con un ligero asentimiento.

El profesor le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento en una mesa al centro de la biblioteca, y él hizo lo propio frente a él. Herietta dio media vuelta y salió de la pieza.

—Mi sobrina trajo a mi atención el asunto de una imagen de Cthulhu. Me preguntaba si podría decirme exactamente cómo es que llegó hacia usted.

Kenny suspiró.

—Mi hermana ha estado teniendo sueños extraños últimamente. Dibujó a Cthulhu luego de uno.

—¿Su hermana? —preguntó el profesor, con aparente consternación.

—Sólo tiene siete años —masculló Kenny con enfado—, y esos malditos dioses están jugando con su cabeza.

El profesor se puso de pie y caminó hacia un librero. Pasó la manos sobre algunos libros, como leyendo los títulos de sus lomos. Luego, sacó uno grande y de empastado de cuero color rojo y se devolvió hacia la mesa. Lo abrió y Kenny pudo ver una enorme escultura de Cthulhu en lo que parecía ser un tótem indígena.

—Fue encontrada en Alaska —aclaró el profesor—, y estás —pasó la hoja, mostrando fotografías de pequeñas esculturas, bajorrelieves o incluso enormes monumentos tallados en mármol y piedra, todas representando a diversos dioses oscuros, como el mismo Cthulhu— en Luisiana, La Polinesia, Siberia, África, México, La Patagonia, Brasil, China, Iraq, Grecia y Roma.

Se detuvo.

—Está por todo el mundo —susurró Kenny. El profesor asintió.

—Desde el despertar de Cthulhu hace un mes, las diversas sectas parecen estar envolviéndose en un frenesí de rituales y ceremonias. Incluso con la derrota de su Dios no pararon. Las estrellas se están alineando, no sólo para Cthulhu, sino para algo más grande.

El profesor continuó pasando las hojas en el libro. Con forme avanzaba, las imágenes de ídolos daban paso a cuadros y esculturas modernas, algunas las reconoció de la exposición de Wilcox.

—En 1926 se vivió algo similar a lo ocurrido en el golfo —comenzó a explicar el profesor—. Cthulhu despertó y salió de R'lyeh en las coordenadas exactas donde se calcula está sumergida, cerca de la Polinesia. Meses antes de su despertar, muchos artistas como Wilcox comenzaron a pintar y a esculpir a Cthulhu, siempre en base a sus sueños. Algunos acabaron sucumbiendo a la fiebre y murieron entre balbuceos de dioses y ciudades sumergidas.

El profesor cerró el libro.

—Cthulhu volvió a su sueño por propia voluntad una vez que la alineación de las estrellas concluyó. Pero ahora…

—Cuando despierte será la última vez —completó Kenny, intuyendo a donde se dirigía el profesor Biggle.

—Mis colegas de la Universidad de Miskatonic y yo hemos estado siguiendo la actividad de los cultos a Cthulhu por todo el país desde hace algunos años —se puso de pie y fue a devolver el libro a su lugar—. Muchos han muerto, asesinados. Los cultos suelen ser sumamente agresivos cuando se ven descubiertos.

—El líder de la secta me apuñaló en una ocasión —dijo Kenny—. Me extraña que hayan dejado ir a mis amigos, puesto que ellos lo presenciaron.

El profesor se lo quedó viendo un momento. Quizá para él resultaba extraño que alguien que aseguraba haber muerto estuviera frente a él. A pesar de que sabía sobre su inmortalidad, al parecer Cartman era el único bastardo al que eso no parecía molestarle.

—Joven McCormick —habló el profesor muy seriamente—, necesito que me acompañé a mí y a mi sobrina a un viaje este fin de semana. Es de suma importancia.

—¿Un viaje? —preguntó Kenny—. ¿A Dónde?

—Arkham —fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Kenny no necesitó más. Arkham era la ciudad donde estaba la Universidad de Miskatonic. El lugar donde, seguramente, estaban las respuestas que siempre había deseado escuchar.

—Debo pensarlo —respondió Kenny tras un momento. Debía pensar también en Karen.

El profesor Biggle asintió con lentitud.

—Una cosa más, profesor. —La mirada del hombre mayor se encontró con los ojos azules del niño que lo miraban con intensidad—. ¿Hay una forma de impedir que alguien vaya a la Tierra del Sueño?

—No deseas que tu hermana vuelva allí —y luego se apresuró a agregar al ver la expresión de enojo que Kenny le dedicó tras esas palabras—. No me malinterpretes, te entiendo. Nadie quiere que un familiar o persona cercana pase por algo como eso.

Hizo una pausa, para buscar las palabras correctas.

—Desafortunadamente, yo no tengo conocimiento sobre la Tierra del Sueño suficiente para decir algo al respecto. Eso tendrás que hablarlo con el profesor Carter. Su familia tiene una peculiar historia relacionada con ese mundo.

Kenny asintió. Hablar con Carter de nuevo de pronto se convirtió en una prioridad.

Se despidió del profesor Biggle y volvió a casa.

.-.-.-.

Volvió a ocupar su lugar a lado de su hermana, mientras pensaba en sí debería ir o no a la universidad con el profesor y Henrietta. Por un lado, eso significaba estar en la fuente de mayor conocimiento, fuera de las sectas y cultos, sobre los Antiguos; y posiblemente una charla más profunda con Carter. Pero por otro lado no quería dejar South Park a merced de Nyarlathotep, si es que rondaba la ciudad como creían en el infierno —y realmente no tenía razones para dudar que fuera así—. Más aún con su hermana en ese estado.

Karen se removió sacando a Kenny de sus cavilaciones. El niño se acercó más a la cama para ver como la pequeña abría sus ojos.

—K-Kenny —murmuró en voz baja.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí.

La mano de Kenny se encontró con la de Karen y la sujetó con fuerza, aunque tratando de no apretar demasiado.

—Lo siento —susurró la pequeña—. Yo no quería, pero el hombre de negro me obligo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del hombre que aparece en mi cuarto en las noches —explicó la niña—. Dijo que tenía que entregar un mensaje para el Hijo de Shub… Shub… —negó con la cabeza—. No se pronunciarlo.

Kenny abrazó a su hermana, que comenzaba a llorar.

—Está bien, Karen, no importa. Lo que fuera que ese hombre dijo no importa.

—Pero él… dijo que te haría daño si no te lo decía… y que rezara, pero no a Cristo o a Dios, sino a un dios que si escuchá… Que rezara a Dagon y a Cthulhu. —En su acento infantil, lo pronunció como _Chulu_.

Kenny la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Buscaremos ayuda. Este fin de semana me encontrare con unas personas que tal vez puedan ayudarnos. Les pediré permiso para llevarte. Karen, no te dejare sola, me entiendes. Todo terminara, lo prometo.

Y Karen creyó en él. Era lo único que podía hacer.

.-.-.-.

El miércoles, por la mañana, las noticias dejaron de prestar atención a lo que sucedía con las víctimas de los vampiros estelares. Era más importante hablar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Sanatorio Mental del Condado Park. Luego de tres días de estar cubierto por una niebla espesa y que parecía no ser natural, por la mañana los médicos y demás personal que había en el lugar tuvieron que contener —mediante dosis de sedantes e incluso camisas de fuerza para las más violentos— una especie de histeria colectiva entre los pacientes.

Todos ellos, con los ojos en blanco y babeando por la boca, se hayan repitiendo una y otra vez una especie de mantra o rezo:

_¡Ïa! ¡Ïa! ¡Cthulhu, fhtagn! ¡Ïa! ¡Ïa! ¡Cthulhu, fhtagn!_

A la vez, los astrónomos de todo el mundo discutían sobre el próximo gran evento que acontecería en el cielo. Y no se trataba de un eclipse o un cometa. Pronto algunas estrellas del hemisferio sur, precisamente visibles en la Polinesia, se alinearían de una forma extraña, formando una estrella de cinco picos.

Algunos bromeaban diciendo que era una señal del apocalipsis, o que Satán iría de nuevo a la Tierra (y no precisamente para una pelea de box o una fiesta de Halloween). Pero, para los entendidos y el mismo Satán, no era momento de hacer bromas estúpidas.

Alrededor del mundo los cantos, los rituales, los gritos y la locura se intensificaban.

.-.-.-.

El jueves por la noche, una semana antes de la alineación de las estrellas, cuatro personas subieron a un avión comercial en el aeropuerto internacional de Denver. El destino de ese vuelo era Boston.

En el interior, un muy pensativo Kenny McCormick observaba el cielo desde la ventanilla, mientras su pequeña hermana se aferraba a su brazo, temblando. Temía quedarse dormida, por lo que en los últimos días no había descansado más de unas pocas horas. Y esto comenzaba a mellar su salud.


	6. Capítulo sexto

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y demás miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo sexto<strong>

...

_"Ex Ignorantia Ad Sapientiam; Ex Luce Ad Tenebras"_

...

Arkham era una pequeña ciudad a orillas del rio Miskatonic, en Massachusetts. La ciudad era oscura, con antiguos edificios de estilo gótico, que sin duda hacían que Henrietta se sintiera más en casa de lo que nunca se sentiría en South Park. Para Kenny, en cambio, se sentía como entrar a una pesadilla. La presencia de los Antiguos, que sin saberlo siempre lo había acompañado, se sentía aquí muy poderosa.

El coche rentado por el profesor Edmund atravesó la avenida Miskatonic hasta el cruce de está con la calle West. Allí giró en dirección al río, que cruzaba la ciudad dividiéndola en dos por el centro, para seguir hasta la calle College, que pasaba justo frente a la universidad.

La mirada de Kenny se posó en esta última, mientras abrazaba a Karen con su mano derecha. Sus edificios, sobre todo el principal, eran sombríos y de aspecto terrorífico. Con tejados negros, muros grisáceos y amplias ventanas. Parecían sacados de algunos de los cuentos más terroríficos de Poe.

Finalmente llegaron al Hotel Miskatonic, donde se hospedarían hasta el lunes.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de dejar el equipaje en las habitaciones —en el caso de Karen y Kenny dos pequeñas maletas con poco más que dos cambios de ropa— y bajar a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel, cuando el profesor Biggle recibió una llama del profesor Carter. Se encontraba actualmente en camino a Arkham y los vería esa noche en el Salón Carter, un edificio de la Universidad de Miskatonic que llevaba ese nombre al haber sido una donación de su familia a finales del siglo XIX.

Kenny estaba impaciente por esta reunión. Carter era el conocedor más grande las Tierras del Sueño vivo en la actualidad. Si alguien podía ayudar a su hermana era él.

Kenny trató de dormir, para descansar del vuelo, pero se encontró con que su mente, y sus nervios, era un manojo de pensamientos de lo más sombríos, negativos y desesperantes. La atmosfera de Arkham era agobiante para él. Por momentos, cuando se quedaba solo y en completo silencio, podía jurar escuchar un murmullo, como de canticos religiosos, a lo lejos.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, dos horas antes de la hora acordada con Carter, salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia el salón principal del hotel, donde como es común había guias turísticas de la ciudad y los pueblos cercanos.

Tomó una de estas y la hojeó, solo por tener algo que hacer y en que ocupar su tiempo hasta que fuera la hora de la reunión. Luego, fue a sentarse en un sofá de una pequeña sala de espera ubicada a la derecha de la recepción. La guía hablaba de un recientemente abierto paseo turístico por el pueblo de Dunwich, abandonado por sus habitantes tras una serie de extraños "fenómenos" a principios de siglo.

—Dunwich, lo recuerdo un poco —escuchó una voz y de inmediato se volvió para ver a un hombre vestido de traje y de rostro jovial sentado frente a él en una butaca roja. Esta vez no había panteras a la vista.

—Nyarlathotep —masculló Kenny con furia.

El dios sonrió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, hijo de Shub-Niggurath, me alegra verte más cerca de mis dominios —dijo, sin dejar se sonreír—. Aunque, realmente nunca has estado muy lejos de ellos.

—¿Tus dominios? —preguntó con temor enmascarado en furia.

—Hay muchas minas viejas rodeando South Park —respondió el dios—. Sobre todo cerca de los montes Cactus. A mediados del siglo XIX solía pasarme por allí. Antes, cuando los mineros desaparecían a la gente le importaba poco, así que eran buena fuente de sacrificios. South Park aún lo es.

Kenny apretó los puños.

—¿Qué hay con este Dunwich?

—Fue destruida, pero yo no tomare todo el crédito por eso. Yog-Sothoth hizo la mayor parte del trabajo —respondió el dios, luego volvió su mirada al reloj cucú que colgaba de uno de los muros—. Debo irme, no quiero retrasar tu reunión con el viejo Carter.

—Tengo una pregunta más —dijo Kenny, antes de que se marchara—. ¿Por qué mi hermana?

Nyarlathotep sonrío de manera cruel.

—Por nacer —respondió—. Esa niña tuvo la mala fortuna de nacer como tu hermana menor.

Kenny sintió una rabia inmensa, quiso ponerse de pie e ir a destrozarle la cara al dios; pero se encontró con que estaba paralizado, igual que la primera vez que se habían encontrado.

—Además —agregó Nyarlathotep sin dejar de sonreír—, técnicamente fuiste tú quien la eligió. Eres tan apegado y protector de ella que simplemente era demasiado fácil de usar para llegar a ti. Recuérdalo, mostrar simpatía hacia otras personas es una debilidad demasiado grande como para permitírtela. Al menos si realmente pretendes resistirte a nuestros designios.

Finalmente, Nyarlathotep se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta. Pero, a medio camino, se detuvo y volvió el rostro hacia Kenny.

—Te daré una pequeña ventaja, permitiré que te enfrentes a mí. Cuando veas a Carter pídele la Llave de Plata de Yog-Sothoth, y con ella, ven a buscarme a la Tierra del Sueño.

Y entonces, desapareció, como si jamás hubiera estado allí.

.-.-.-.

Kenny tocó la puerta de la habitación que el profesor Biggle había rentado para Henrietta y su hermana. Tras unos momentos, la puerta se abrió y Karen apareció frente a él. La niña se veía pálida, agotada y con gruesas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos.

Kenny la abrazó.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—Kenny, ¿qué pasa?

—Solo quería decirte eso —dijo, mientras se apartaba con las manos sobre sus hombros y viéndola directo a los ojos. Los orbes chocolate se encontraron con los azules, los primeros viendo con curiosidad y los segundos con temor.

Con algo de reticencia, Kenny se apartó de su hermana y volvió a su propia habitación para prepararse para el encuentro con Carter.

.-.-.-.

El salón Carter era un edificio de estilo gótico, como el noventa por ciento de las demás construcciones de Arkham. Era usado para eventos de importancia para la Universidad de Miskatonic, tales como reuniones de egresados, benefactores y simposios de profesores y eruditos.

Carter los esperaba en la entrada. Kenny tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio que las luces dentro del edificio estaban apagadas, y el lugar era una mole de piedra precariamente iluminada por las luces mercuriales del campus.

Nada más llegar, ambos profesores se dieron un abrazo amistoso, y tras los adecuados saludos y la presentación de Karen, Carter los guio rodeando el edificio hasta una puerta lateral. Entraron a un pasillo iluminado con focos ahorrativos de luz blanca.

Al final del pasillo, Carter abrió una puerta a una pequeña sala de reuniones y entraron.

Se sentaron todos en una pequeña sala mullida de color pastel.

Kenny no pudo evitar notar un retrato pintado a oleo en el que aparecía un hombre demasiado parecido a Carter. De no ser porqué se notaba que era un retrato antiguo hubiera jurado que era el mismo profesor Carter que conocían y no un antepasado.

—Profesor Carter —dijo Kenny, sin querer perder demasiado el tiempo—. ¿Cómo impedir que una persona viaje por la Tierra del Sueño?

Carter le dedicó una mirada intensa, antes de mirar a Karen de la misma manera. La niña se pegó más a su hermano, asustada.

—Son pocas las personas que pueden ir a la Tierra del Sueño —dijo—. Usualmente es mediante ciertos objetos Arcanos que dicho viaje es posible.

—Objetos Arcanos —repitió Kenny—. ¿Cómo una llave?

Carter se echó hacia atrás en sus asiento, sorprendido.

—¿Una llave que abre la puerta a la Tierra del Sueño? —preguntó Henrietta, al parecer realmente interesada.

—Bueno —intervino su tío—, existen muchos objetos que interactúan con la Tierra del Sueño. Se dice que el mismo Abdul Alhazred poseía una lámpara capaz de desvelar sus secretos mediante visiones. Y, sobre una llave…

—La Llave de Plata de Yog-Sothoth —interrumpió Carter.

Su colega asintió de acuerdo.

—Pero, me sorprende —continuó—, joven McCormick. ¿Cómo sabe sobre la llave?

—Nyarlathotep —respondió.

Karen ahogó un grito.

—No es aconsejable hablar con él —repuso Carter—. Es un dios ruin que no dudara en usar cualquier método necesario para debilitarlo. Le aconseje no enfrentarlo.

—Es difícil, cuando el mismo es quien no deja de meterse en mi vida y la de mi hermana.

Carter asintió con gravedad.

—La llave existe —declaró—, y ha estado en mi familia por generaciones. Es un objeto increíblemente valioso que ha pasado de padre a hijo durante siglos. Y, si ahora pregunta por ella, me atrevo a decir, es porque quiere ir a enfrentarse directamente con Nyarlathotep.

—¡No! —dijo Karen, mientras se abrazaba a su hermano—. ¡No puedes ir allí Kenny, es horrible!

—O por el contrario —dijo Carter—. Señorita, no deje que su mala experiencia provocada por los Grandes Antiguos la haga pensar mal de la Tierra del Sueño. Es un lugar único, de templos y ciudades inmensas hechas de mármol y cubiertas de oro y piedras preciosas; desiertos de arenas blancas en las que caravanas de camellos y otros animales transitan llevando las más delicadas mercancías hacia los puertos milenarios de ciudades impronunciables para los hombres; y de maravillas que superan los más asombrosos bosques encantados de los cuentos de hadas mejor escritos por la humanidad.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Carter. Era más que obvio que el hombre había viajado por la Tierra del Sueño muchas veces en el pasado. Karen dejó de llorar y se concentró en el profesor, seguramente pensando en unicornios y otros seres que tal vez existían en aquellos lugares mencionados por Carter.

Henrietta masculló algo que sonó como: maldito cuento de hadas conformista de Disney.

—Si de verdad desea ir a enfrentar a Nyarlathotep —siguió Carter, dirigiéndose a Kenny—, deberá saber bien a donde dirigirse. Y siendo él, seguro está en Kadath, la ciudad del Sol Poniente.

Kenny miró con resolución a Carter. Iba a hacerlo. Iría a enfrentar a Nyarlathotep a la desconocida Kadath.

—Profesor —intervino Henrietta—. ¿Es realmente seguro enviar a McCormick allá? No puedo evitar pensar que estamos enviándolo directo a una trampa.

Karen se tensó al escuchar esto.

—Sí, es lo más probable —respondió Carter—. Pero tampoco creo que Nyarlathotep tenga pensado hacerle daño al joven McCormick. Su mera presencia induce a la locura (cuando así lo desea), y se ha presentado ante él dos veces, sin atreverse a hacer nada más que hablar.

—Usted ha hablado con él —declaró Henrietta—. Y por la forma que se expresa, seguro fue Kadath.

Carter suspiró.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Como dije, la Llave de Plata ha estado en posesión de mi familia desde hace siglos. Cuando era niño solía ir a menudo a la Tierra del Sueño, hasta que perdí la llave. Años después, una visita espectral oportuna de mi abuelo me permitió recuperarla. Fui en busca de la ignota Kadath, y tras muchos intentos de detenerme por parte de Nyarlathotep finalmente la encontré.

Henrietta pidió permiso para fumar y Carter se lo concedió. Su tío a su lado miraba al hombre mayor con una mezcla de admiración y temor.

—La llave —prosiguió Carter— no solo permite acceder a la Tierra del Sueño, sino a muchas realidades más. E incluso, a la Última Puerta, tras la cual aguarda Yog-Sothoth. Usaremos mi pacto con Yog-Sothoth como una ventaja. Joven McCormick, el viaje a Kadath es complicado y potencialmente mortal. Pero, con el poder de Yog-Sothoth creo que podría ser posible llevarlo directamente a él.

—Supongo que el Necronomicon será necesario —intervino el profesor Biggle—. Si usamos la llave para acceder a la Tierra del Sueño, pero a la vez pretendemos recurrir a Yog-Sothoth, habrá que buscar una forma de invocarlo para pedir su favor.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora discutiendo sobre cómo lo harían. Carter ofreció la vieja mansión familiar en las afueras de Arkham para ese trabajo. A su vez, traería un Necronomicon de la biblioteca de la universidad.

Henrietta se ofreció a leer el conjuro.

—Henrietta —dijo el profesor Edmund con tono grave ante esto—. No puedo permitirte hacer eso… es demasiado peligroso.

—Dejaras que McCormick, quien apenas si tiene experiencia en estas cosas, vaya a la Tierra del Sueño, ¿y te asusta que lea un simple conjuro en el Necronomicon?

—Pero eso es…

—No es la primera vez que lo hago —dijo la gótica, mientras sacudía la ceniza de su Cigarrillo—. Estuve infiltrada en el culto a Cthulhu lo suficiente para aprender algunos trucos.

—No podemos interferir si es su decisión —acotó Carter—. Me resulta fácil reconocer a quien ha decidido seguir la senda del Hechicero y no la del erudito.

Resignado, el profesor Biggle permitió que Henrietta lo hiciera.

Volvieron al hotel para descansar, mientras el profesor se dirigía a la vieja mansión familiar para preparar el ritual que se haría, sí todo salía bien, la noche siguiente.

Esa noche, Karen no soñó con Cthulhu o las visiones de la muerte de su hermano causadas por Nyarlathotep. Esa noche, soñó con la máscara ensangrentada de un animal, un pequeño y gracioso antifaz de mapache.


	7. Capítulo séptimo

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y demás miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo séptimo<strong>

...

_"Y vino del interior de Egipto. El extraño Oscuro ante el que se inclinaban los fellás; silencioso, descarnado, enigmáticamente altivo, envuelto en sedas rojas como las llamas del sol poniente."_

Nyarlathotep, H. P. Lovecraft

...

El sótano de la mansión Carter era un lugar frío y húmedo, el cual en algún punto pasado había sido usado como cava de vinos, iluminado por unos precarios focos que de vez en vez parpadeaban dejando la habitación a oscuras por algunos segundos. Carter ya tenía preparado el Círculo Arcano para la invocación.

Se trataba de una figura formada por dos círculos, uno dentro del otro; con una estrella formada por dos cuadrados superpuestos dentro del círculo más pequeño y una vela negra en cada punta; a la vez que un octágono en el centro de los mismos. Los cuatro puntos cardinales habían sido marcados coincidiendo con las puntas de la estrella y una serie de símbolos mágicos habían sido gravados creando un conjuro alrededor. Al centro del círculo, que tenía aproximadamente tres metros de diámetro, había sido colocado un podio de conferencia con un libro al centro. Sin duda el Necronomicon.

—Antes de comenzar el ritual para abrir la puerta de la Tierra del Sueño —dijo Carter, mientras guiaba a todos (a excepción de Karen, a quien le habían prohibido participar pese a sus quejas, dado que sus recientes experiencias con la Tierra del Sueño podrían interferir con el ritual) hacia el lugar donde había colocado el "altar"—, quiero que entiendan bien las precauciones que debemos tomar.

Se acercó al Necronomicon y colocó la mano derecha sobre él.

—Henrietta, pase lo que pase, sin importar que escuches o creas ver, no debes perder la concentración. La puerta de Yog-Sothoth debe abrirse y cerrarse al terminar de forma correcta, o correremos el riesgo de permitir que el dios o algo parecido llegué a nuestro planeta.

"Yog-Sothoth es el Todo el Uno y el Uno en Todo. Su poder es por mucho mayor al de Cthulhu y Nyarlathotep. Capaz de saquear los planetas a voluntad cuando sus invocadores cometen el error de dejar la puerta abierta. Lo que pasó en Dunwish fue una pequeña advertencia.

Henrietta asintió.

—En cuanto a usted, joven MacCormick, cuando enfrente a Nyarlathotep traté de no caer en sus provocaciones, y no creer del todo en lo que diga. Es imposible saber cuándo miente o cuando dice verdades a medias. Igualmente, si fallamos y no conseguimos mantener la puerta abierta o si llegara a morir allá, recuerde que el camino no será lo mismo que el que existe entre la Tierra y el Cielo o la Tierra y el Infierno. Pasado, presente y futuro son destinos posibles para usted, o, incluso, otras dimensiones.

Kenny sintió miedo. No le importaba morir, lo había hecho muchas veces, pero terminar demasiado lejos de todo cuanto conocía era algo que no podía permitirse. No ahora que Karen lo necesitaba. Tenía la esperanza de que, una vez que confrontara a Nyarlathotep en su propio terreno, este se alejaría de Karen por el momento.

—Lo haré —respondió con resolución y Carter sonrío afablemente.

—Comencemos —dijo Carter y extrajo una pequeña caja del bolsillo interno de su saco. Era una cajita como de joyería. La abrió y en interior había una pequeña llave plateada con una incrustación de rubí, unida a una cadena dorada.

Kenny se la colgó alrededor del cuello y se posiciono en el lugar que Carter le indicó al frente del círculo Arcano. Luego, ambos profesores, se colocaron a izquierda y derecha respectivamente, para con tiza dibujar una puerta en uno de los muros.

Henrietta abrió el Necronomicon y comenzó a leer el conjuro, con voz suave, a la vez que hacía una especie de símbolos con la mano.

Un viento frío comenzó a soplar en la habitación, las luces de los focos parpadearon varias veces antes de apagarse y la habitación quedó en penumbras, solo rota por el ligero resplandor de las velas.

Ambos profesores se apartaron y Kenny sujetó la llave con fuerza en su mano derecha.

La puerta de tiza dibujada por Carter y Biggle comenzó a brillar con un suave tono azul. El viento aumento su fuerza y la temperatura pareció descender repentinamente.

—¡Talubsi! ¡Adula! ¡Ulu! ¡Baachur! —continuaba Henrietta, sin apartar la vista del Necronomicon. Kenny se preguntó cómo podía seguir leyendo si la luz se había apagado, pero desterró ese pensamiento de su mente; por ahora no era importante— ¡Acude Yog-Sothoth! ¡Acude! —terminó.

La habitación se llenó entonces con el tenue sonido de una flauta. Unas notas extrañas y sobrenaturales que parecían no poder provenir de instrumento humano alguno.

El viento dejó de soplar y una extraña niebla comenzó a rodear el círculo Arcano, arremolinándose, creando formas extrañas, como una nebulosa o el miasma del infierno. En algún momento pareció que algunos enormes ojos se abrían entre la niebla y miraban a los presentes.

—¡Yog-Sothoth! —dijo Henrietta, alzando las manos—. ¡Escucha la petición de tu sierva! ¡Abre el camino hacia Kadath a aquel que posee tu llave! ¡Abre el camino a Kadath a aquel que ha sido bendecido por tu esposa, Shub-Niggurath! ¡Abre el camino a Kadath para aquel que debe reunirse con el Caos Reptante, Nyarlathotep!

El brillo azulado de la puerta en el muro aumentó su intensidad, hasta formar un portal dimensional. Kenny suspiró y avanzó hacia el mismo. En lugar de chocar contra el muro, lo traspasó.

Se encontró en un lugar conocido. La nieve caía como tantas veces en el pasado. Pero había algo distinto. Al volver la vista hacia el cielo, no encontró el cielo nublado o estrellado común de South Park, sino una serie de Galaxias y cometas que lo atravesaban. Frente a él había una conocida casa de color verde.

Sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho y un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Avanzó hacia la casa de Cartman, colocó la mano sobre la perilla, y como pensó estaba abierta.

Entró para encontrar una escena que no esperaba, Cartman estaba contra un muro, luchando para liberarse de una fuerza invisible que al parecer lo sujetaba en contra el muro. Y, frente a él, Liane Cartman, con los ojos en blanco y un cuchillo en la mano, parecía estar a punto de sacrificarlo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Nyarlathotep? —espetó Kenny, y al instante una figura de aspecto humano pero formada por sombras y con una máscara plateada sobre su rostro apareció tras de Liane.

—Es un obsequio, hijo de Shub-Niggurath. Él te dejó morir. Ahora puedes pagarle de la misma manera.

Cartman volvió su rostro hacia él y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué haces allí parado? —espetó el gordo—. ¡Ayudame pobretón!

—Déjalos ir. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto.

—Oh, sí, sí tienen que ver —respondió Nyarlathotep—. Él creyó que podía jugar con nosotros, que podía tratarnos como mascotas. Pues bien, es momento de que alguien le enseñe su lugar. Además, luego de todas las veces que has muerto por su culpa. ¿No deseas venganza, hijo de Shub-Niggurath?

Kenny apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Tal vez haya momentos en los que desee darle su merecido, hacerle pasar por al menos una de las cosas por las que ha hecho pasar a otros. Pero, luego de haber muerto y sufrido tantas veces, me doy cuenta de que es algo que no le haría pasar a nadie, ya que nadie lo merece. Ni siquiera el culón.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que se rompió cuando Cartman gritó, al parecer lo que lo sostenía había aumentado la fuerza de su agarre.

—¡Kenny! —gritó.

—Conmovedor —dijo Nyarlathotep con angustia fingida. Luego, se volvió hacia Liane, acercó su cabeza hacía su oído y pareció susurrarle algo. La mujer asintió y comenzó a elevar el cuchillo lentamente.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Cartman—. ¡Mirame mamá, soy yo!

Liane no parecía escucharlo.

—¡Joder mamá, no puedes matarme, no puedes hacerme esto a mí! —La desesperación y la frustración parecían destilar en cada palabra que salía de su boca. Luego, volviéndose a Nyarlathotep gritó—: ¡Maldito cabrón, deja en paz a mi madre!

—Pero si ella no te interesa —contraatacó el dios—. En realidad, no te interesa nadie más qué tú mismo.

El cuchillo comenzó a descender hacia el niño asustado sujetó contra el muro…

—¡Basta! —gritó Kenny.

El cuchillo se detuvo y por un momento Liane Cartman se sacudió, y trató de alejarse. Al instante, unos tentáculos negros salieron del cuerpo de Nyarlathotep envolviéndola, recuperando el control que el dios tenía sobre la mujer.

El cuchillo volvió a alzarse, y permaneció en la posición correcta para continuar.

—Esto sería entre tú y yo —espeto Kenny—. Te lo diré de nuevo, deja que se vallan.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos? —preguntó Nyarlathotep—. El gordo te ha despreciado y hecho cosas terribles desde que lo conoces. Y esta mujer, no es más que una despreciable puta a la que todo el pueblo ve con repulsión o lujuria. ¿Realmente vale la pena querer salvarlos de mí?

—Siguen siendo humanos…

—Un motivo vago y sin fundamento. Los humanos son nada, menos que un insecto bajo nuestros pies. Hijo de Shub-Niggurath, das la espalda a tu especie por estos insectos.

—Yo no soy uno de ustedes —contratacó molesto—. Yo soy…

—Un inmortal —completó Nyarlathotep—, equivale a un hibrido entre uno de nosotros y un humano.

—No soy… —la voz de Kenny comenzó a apagarse de rabia e impotencia.

—Eres como Carter, alguien que buscó nuestro conocimiento durante toda su vida mortal, llegando tan lejos como para hacer un pacto con Yog-Sothoth. Y ahora, cansado y enfermo de vivir sin un motivo, trata desesperadamente de advertir a otros y ayudarles en su lucha contra nosotros.

Kenny se dejó caer al suelo. No debía escucharlo, Carter se lo había advertido, pero era difícil.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó, mientras encara al dios de nuevo.

—Por el lugar donde naciste, y el momento en que lo hiciste. Yog-Sothoth vio tu futuro, y vio cosas interesantes. Te rodearías de personas demasiado útiles. Un descendiente de Obed Marsh, gran seguidor del culto de Dagón y Cthulhu. Uno de los elegidos de Yahveh (el único Arquetipo que estúpidamente cree que la humanidad vale la pena), dotado con una bendición y un poder único. Ah, y esta criatura —dijo refiriéndose a Cartman, quien al parecer trataba de gritar pero de su boca no salía ruido alguno— arrogante, orgullosa, petulante y manipuladora; tiene todos los atributos que su padre ha ido perdiendo con el paso de los siglos.

—¿Jack Tenorman? —preguntó Kenny.

—Él es el material genético, pero un alma y la bilogía no son lo mismo. Es como tú, genéticamente perteneces a los McCormick, pero parte de tu alma pertenece a Shub-Niggurath. Así, este ser altanero y fascista, tiene en su alma parte de aquel que llaman Satán.

La mirada de Kenny pasó hacia Cartman y luego hacia Liane y Nyarlathotep. Tenía que estar mintiendo. Nada de eso podía ser verdad.

—Dos pequeños polluelos de cucó —siguió Nyarlathotep—. ¿Ves ahora las posibilidades? Uno de los nuestros, un elegido de Yahveh, un descendiente de uno de nuestros más files sirvientes, y un hijo del mayor enemigo de la humanidad. Ustedes podrían hacer grandes cosas, y las han hecho. Pero, si queremos retornar, no podemos permitir que ustedes sigan unidos como hasta ahora.

Nyarlathotep volvió a susurrar algo al oído de Liane.

—Él morirá hoy, y pronto los otros dos. A ti te perdonamos, por ser uno de nosotros.

—¡No! —gritó Kenny, echando a correr para tratar de detener a Liane Cartman.

El cuchillo descendió clavándose fuertemente en el hombro derecho de Cartman, quien milagrosamente había conseguido liberarse de la fuerza que lo aprisionaba, medio girándose hacia un lado. Soltó un grito horrible, mientras la sangre escurría a borbotones de su hombro y el cuchillo se retiraba para golpear de nuevo.

Lianne, con lágrimas corriendo pors sus ojos, alzó de nueva cuenta el cuchillo. Kenny logró llegar hasta donde estaba, pero no pudo impedir que el cuchillo se clavara en la espalda del otro niño. Reuniendo toda su fuerza, propinó un puñetazo a Liane Cartman que la arrojo contra el muro, donde quedó sentada recargada contra la pared.

Soltó el arma con la que pretendía sesgar la vida de su hijo y comenzó a llorar.

Kenny se volvió hacia Cartman, para tratar de ayudarlo, pero al instante todo a su alrededor pareció desmoronarse entre las sombras.

Al final, sólo él y Nyarlathotep quedaban en el lugar.

—Fue una ilusión —dijo Kenny, queriendo creerlo.

—Quien sabe —respondió Nyarlathotep—, nadie puede decir si algo es real o no en la Tierra del Sueño.

Nyarlathotep desapareció. Kenny permaneció un momento de pie, tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que acababa de presenciar.

Finalmente, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el portal que continuaba brillando a unos metros de él.


	8. Capítulo octavo

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y demás miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo octavo<strong>

...

_"Cuando Randolph Carter cumplió los treinta años, perdió la llave de la puerta de los sueños. Anteriormente había compaginado la insulsez de la vida cotidiana con excursiones nocturnas a extrañas y antiguas ciudades situadas más allá del espacio, y a hermosas e increíbles regiones de unas tierras a las que se llega cruzando mares etéreos."_

La Llave de Plata, H. P. Lovecraft

...

Cuando despertó, estaba en una cama que no era la del hotel. A su lado Karen dormía, finalmente en paz. Nyarlathotep la había dejado, por lo menos de momento.

—Por fin despiertas —escuchó la voz de Henrietta. Se volvió para encontrarla sentada en una silla cercana a una ventana con un libro en la mano.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kenny. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un horrible mareo.

—Te desmayaste apenas saliste del portal —respondió Henrietta, mientras dejaba el libro sobre una cómoda y se ponía de pie—. Cerré el portal y despedí a Yog-Sothoth. El profesor Carter hablara contigo después, luego del almuerzo.

Dicho eso, Henrietta salió de la habitación. Kenny dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Los eventos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y su dolor de cabeza se intensifico. Necesitaba llamar a sus amigos en South Park para ver cómo iba todo, aunque sospechaba que nada estaba bien.

Se puso de pie, con cuidado de no despertar a Karen. Buscó sus zapatos y luego de ponérselos se tambaleó hasta la puerta.

Se encontró con un pasillo tenuemente iluminado por la luz del día colándose por las ventanas cubiertas de polvo. Era obvio que nadie había utilizado la casa en muchos años. Miró hacia ambos lados. El pasillo no tenía salida hacia la izquierda, y a la derecha había unas puertas dobles. Avanzó hacia estas últimas apoyándose en el muro.

Al salir se encontró con un salón, provisto de una escalera doble. Las bajó con sumo cuidado. Abajo, en una pequeña sala encontró a Carter hablando con el profesor Biggle.

—Joven McCormick —habló el último—, debería descansar más. Lo de anoche fue una experiencia demasiado intensa.

—Necesito un teléfono —interrumpió Kenny.

Carter lo miró por unos momentos y finalmente asintió. Sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y se lo pasó.

—Recuerde —le advirtió—, cualquier cosa que Nyarlathotep haya dicho pudo ser solo un farol. No se puede confiar en él.

—Necesito comprobarlo —respondió, mientras marcaba el número de la casa de Cartman. El teléfono sonó varias veces, hasta que finalmente entró la contestadora.

Colgó y marcó a casa de Kyle.

—Hola —se escuchó la voz de su amigo, se escuchaba algo nerviosa.

—Kyle…

—¡Kenny! —exclamó Kyle—. Trate de localizarte hace un rato, pero tus padres me dijeron que habías salido de la ciudad, junto con Karen.

—Sí —confirmó Kenny.

—Justo ahora iba a salir al hospital —dijo Kyle, con la voz algo entrecortada.

—¿Al hospital?

—Nadie sabe que pasó, pero… —pareció estar buscando las palabras—. Cartman está en el hospital.

Kenny estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono. La voz de Kyle se escuchaba distante.

—Su madre trató de matarlo anoche. Un vecino escuchó los gritos, llamó a la policía y… Bueno, mis padres me llevaran para ver como está. Stan y Butters ya están allá.

—Intentare volver lo antes posible —dijo Kenny y colgó.

Devolvió el teléfono a Carter y se dejó caer en una butaca. El dolor de cabeza se había intensificado.

—En realidad lo hizo —murmuró—. Nyarlathotep intentó matar a Cartman.

Los dos hombres se disculparon para ir a la cocina, donde Henrietta preparaba café, entendiendo que posiblemente Kenny necesitaba estar solo.

El niño efectivamente tenía mucho en que pensar. Todo lo que Nyarlathotep había dicho la noche anterior aún daba vueltas en su cabeza, incrementando su dolor.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman y él mismo habían estado juntos desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había comenzado. Pero, si lo que Nyarlathotep había dicho era cierto, y cada uno de ellos tenía una conexión con… el mundo divino, por llamarlo de una forma, ¿no sería posible que una especie de fuerza o designio del mismo universo hubiera actuado?

Se recargó en la butaca mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Debía volver a South Park ese mismo día. Y, además, debía buscar respuestas. Necesitaba saber quién era el tal Obed Marsh que Nyarlathotep había mencionado, y su conexión exacta con los Antiguos y la familia de Stan. También, debía de investigar sobre el origen de Cartman y que tenía que ver Satán en eso.

Hizo una mueca. Lo último significaba que tendría que morir nuevamente para ir a enfrentar personalmente al príncipe de las tinieblas. Bueno, al menos sabría en que terminó la reunión del Consejo del Infierno.

Alrededor de una hora después, el profesor Biggle anunció que serviría el almuerzo tardío (eran ya las 11:00 pm). Kenny se levantó de la butaca y fue a buscar a Karen.

Comieron en silencio y al terminar todos fueron directo a la vieja biblioteca de la mansión Carter para hablar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

La biblioteca era enorme, con forma hexagonal y al menos tres pisos. Según Carter, allí se recopilaban los conocimientos de lo oculto reunidos por su familia, desde su antepasado Sir Randolph Carter, quien había estudiado magia en Inglaterra en los tiempos de Isabel I, antes de emigrar a los Estados Unidos. Además de algunos de sus descendientes que casi habían muerto ahorcados durante los juicios de las brujas de Salem.

—Profesor Carter, hay algo que realmente debo preguntarle —dijo Kenny, en cuanto se sentaron alrededor de una mesa hexagonal ubicada justo en medio de la biblioteca.

—Creo saber que es —respondió el profesor, y por un momento se notó mucho más viejo de los sesenta años que se suponía tenía.

Henrietta, como siempre con su cigarrillo en mano, prestó atención y Karen miró con curiosidad a su hermano. A pesar de que la estaban incluyendo en eso —debido a sus sueños y más por petición de ambos profesores que porqué su hermano realmente quisiera— todavía no sabía del todo que era lo que pasaba y que tenía que ver su hermano en todo ese asunto.

—¿Usted es un Inmortal?

Silencio.

—Sí, lo soy —respondió Carter.

Kenny asintió y Henrietta se recargó en su silla, mirando a Carter con una mirada que decía: justo lo que pensaba. Luego, se volvió hacia su tío a la derecha, para darse cuenta de que él ya lo sabía también o al menos lo sospechaba.

—Nací en Boston, el 30 de agosto de 1874 —dijo Carter—, bajo el nombre de Randolph Carter. Pero, a diferencia de usted, joven McCormick, yo era mortal cuando nací. A los cinco años recibí la Llave de Plata de mi abuelo, y desde entonces comencé mi acercamiento a los Antiguos.

Hizo una pausa por un momento.

—Alrededor de los veinticinco años, en la Tierra del Sueño, inicié un viaje para encontrar Kadath. En el camino tuve que enfrentar las pruebas de Nyarlathotep, pero al final salí victorioso. Descubría que la Ciudad del Sol Poniente era en realidad una ciudad de Nueva Inglaterra. No fue hasta mucho después que comprendí que la ciudad representa un lugar que es muy preciado para cada persona. La Ciudad Ideal de cada persona, eso representa Kadath.

—Kadath para mí era South Park —aclaró Kenny.

Carter sonrió afablemente.

—En aquel entonces —prosiguió su historia—, yo era un joven asustadizo, propenso a desmayarme cuando me enfrentaba a las situaciones más difíciles. Durante mi viaje a Kadath muchas veces estuve a punto de terminar mal, pero finalmente me sobrepuse.

"A los treinta años, perdí la llave. Y no fue hasta pasados los cincuenta que, en un sueño, mi abuelo me recordó donde estaba. Con la llave de vuelta en mi poder, emprendí lo que pensé sería mi último viaje: me dirigí a la Última Puerta en busca de Yog-Sothoth. Tras obtener la aprobación del dios aprendí el secreto de los viajes tiempo-dimensionales. Pero cometí un error. Al viajar a otras épocas olvide llevar el pergamino mágico que me permitiría regresar bien a mi época. Y, obviamente, yo no tenía a alguien recitando los conjuros en el Necronomicon que me permitirían regresar con bien de mi viaje.

"Cuando finalmente pude regresar, era todo menos humano. Vague por la Tierra bajo una forma que no era mía, hasta que un Arquetípico, Krishna, se apiado de mí y finalmente regrese a mi forma humana. Eso fue en los años cincuenta, tras haber pasado alrededor de veinticinco años como algo que no era humano. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no envejecía, no enfermaba y, cada vez que era herido sin importar la gravedad, mi cuerpo se curaba al cabo de algunas horas o días, según el daño causado a mi cuerpo.

Kenny se quedó pensado en la historia de Carter. A diferencia de él no moría, sin embargo seguía siendo un inmortal.

—No puedo comprenderlo del todo, joven McCormick, pero como puede ver tengo mi propia maldición. Temo que veré caer nuestra civilización y a la raza humana y continuare existiendo. Supongo que es el castigo que merezco por haber ido tan lejos como para hablar con Yog-Sothoth.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi hermano? —la suave y temblorosa voz de Karen hizo que todos se volvieran a verla.

Kenny suspiró y la abrazó por la espalda.

—No quería que lo supieras, pero dado que el bastardo de Nyarlathotep te involucró en esto, creo que no tengo opción.

Karen lo miró con ojos llorosos. Podía tener solo siete años, pero intuía que Kenny diría algo que no quería saber.

—Soy inmortal. He muerto muchas veces, y siempre regreso. No importa lo que pase con mi cuerpo, simplemente despierto en mi cama como si nada hubiera pasado.

Karen cerró los ojos.

—Yo lo vi —dijo—, en mis sueños. Vi como ese niño gordo dejaba solo a mi ángel de la guarda, y lo llamaba Kenny. ¿Eras tú?

Kenny se sintió enfermo de saber que su hermana había visto su última muerte; seguramente por culpa de Nyarlathotep.

—Lo vi aquella vez, antes de soñar con el monstruo. Antes de que el hombre de negro apareciera en mi cuarto por primera vez.

Kenny la miró con extrañeza. Había asumido que sus sueños comenzaron cuando Nyarlathotep había interferido. Aunque siempre podía permanecer oculto.

—Señorita —interrumpió Carter, mientras la veía con cierta suspicacia—, ¿recuerda algún sueño distinto?

—¿Distinto?

—Sí, por ejemplo, que sueña que le obsequian algo y días después se vuelve realidad. O sueña con una persona a quien nunca ha visto antes y finalmente en la realidad termina conociéndola.

Karen pareció pensativa, mientras Kenny no sabía que pensar sobre las preguntas de Carter.

—Creo que sí —respondió Karen finalmente.

—Puede ser que usted tenga el don de la profecía, y Nyarlathotep se aprovechó de eso —declaró Carter.

—Nyarlathotep usó la conexión con la Tierra del Sueño para llegar a ella —dijo Henrietta—. ¿Es lo que trata de decirnos, profesor?

—Sí. Efectivamente.

Kenny tomó a su hermana de la mano y la apretó, haciéndole saber que está allí. Luego, se volvió hacia los otros y dijo:

—Debo volver a South Park. Cartman está en el hospital y, por lo que dijo ayer, Nyarlathotep no descansara hasta matarlo a él y a mis amigos. Quiero estar allí para enfrentarlo.

Carter suspiró nuevamente.

—Sí, no cesara en su intento de enfrentarlo por más advertencias que le haga. No tengo más opción que apoyarlo.

—Pero, antes, quiero saber otra cosa. ¿Qué saben sobre Obed Marsh?

Carter se puso de pie y caminó hacia un librero. Luego de unos minutos regresó con un pesado tomo. Lo colocó sobre la mesa. El título del libro ponía: Puertos Fantasma de Nueva Inglaterra.

—Obed Marsh —comenzó a hablar Carter—, fue un capitán de barco y empresario de Innsmouth, Massachusetts, una pequeña población pesquera que en las épocas coloniales había sido un próspero puerto de la región. Pero, a finales del siglo XVIII y principios del siglo XIX cayó en un declive económico y poblacional. El pueblo fue finalmente arrasado por las autoridades a principios del siglo XX.

"Sin embargo, pocos saben el motivo de esto. En 1840 el capitán Marsh retornó de un viaje trayendo consigo una nueva religión: el culto de Dagón y Cthuhu. Al rezar a estos dioses y ofrecerles sacrificio el pueblo prospero nuevamente. Había pesca abundante y, a veces, junto con los peces aparecían objetos de oro.

"Obed Marsh fue arrestado acusado de ocultismo alrededor de 1846, pero se sabe que algunos otros de sus seguidores lograron ocultarse y continuaron con los ritos. Tenemos sospechas de que la gente de Innsmouth se mestizó con los Profundos, una raza de hombres pez que sirven a Dagón y a Cthulhu, razón por la cual el gobierno federal habría ordenado arrasar el pueblo.

—¿Qué hay de sus descendientes? —preguntó Kenny.

—Se sabe que su nieto —respondió esta vez Edmund—, Zacarias Marsh fundó las Refinerías Marsh, para explotar las "betas" de oro del pueblo. La compañía fue confiscada por el gobierno. Por otro lado, uno de sus hijos, Joseph Marsh, se negó a abandonar el cristianismo, tomó a su familia y se mudó hacia el oeste en 1842, siendo desconocido por su familia.

Carter sonrió con diversión, y luego contó:

—Hay una anécdota curiosa sobre Joseph Marsh. Según una carta de Zacarias Marsh a su amigo Matthew Roger, de aquí de Arkham, y que se conserva en la universidad de Miskatonic, su tío Joseph solía decirle, antes de partir, que: "su padre era un loco por rezarle a dioses paganos y abandonar el club de conejos." Se desconoce a qué se refería con esto último, o qué tiene que ver con el cristianismo.

—Tal vez el conejo de pascua —acotó Henrietta sarcásticamente.

Nadie dijo nada más.

Un par de horas después, los cuatro residentes de South Park volvieron a su hotel para recoger sus cosas. Carter había conseguido un vuelo para esa misma noche, por lo que se despidió de ellos prometiendo mantenerse en contacto.

Esa misma noche Kenny regresaría a South Park, para lo que esperaba fuera su última confrontación con Nyarlathotep.


	9. Capítulo noveno

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y demás miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo noveno<strong>

...

_"Mientras tanto, el culto, mediante los ritos apropiados, debe mantener viva la memoria de aquellas antiguas costumbres y escenificar la profecía de Su regreso."_

La Llamada de Cthulhu, H. P. Lovecraft

...

Días más tarde, Kenny se daría cuenta de que las señales del caos habían estado presentes desde el momento que llegaron a South Park, pero de momento no se habían percatado de ellas.

A la mañana siguiente el pueblo amanecería cubierto de una espesa y amenazante niebla que obligaría a las autoridades a cerrar las carreteras por tiempo indefinido. Los cielos mostrarían un color gris metálico durante días, mientras el tiempo para la alineación de las estrellas seguía corriendo.

Esa madrugada Mysterion tenía dos misiones que cumplir. Primero, ir a ver a Cartman, luego a Liane.

No le costó mucho colarse a Paso al Infierno. Detestaba ese hospital, sus negligentes médicos habían sido los causantes de su muerte en muchas ocasiones, y la seguridad era pésima. Aunque siempre había supuesto que lo último se debía a que South Park era demasiado tranquilo —en cuestión de robos y delincuencia común, claro está— como para que eso fuera un problema.

Cartman estaba durmiendo. Al parecer el peligro inmediato había pasado, pero estaba claro que luego de lo ocurrido nada sería igual para el culo gordo. Robó el expediente médico y consiguió descifrar parte de él: pérdida masiva sangre, afortunadamente la oportuna intervención médica había conseguido mantenerlo con vida hasta recibir las transfusiones.

Mysterion hizo un gesto de furia ante esto último, de haber sido él lo habrían dejado desangrarse como un cerdo.

Viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, y tomando el riesgo de que Nyarlathotep atacara mientras él no estaba alerta, pasó a su siguiente misión.

La seguridad del Sanatorio Mental del Condado Park era un poco más eficiente que la de Paso al Infierno, pero seguía siendo mala en opinión de Mysterion. Le costó poco encontrar a Liane Cartman. Estaba en una habitación acolchonada con una camisa de fuerza. En la puerta había una hoja de indicaciones para el personal:

El paciente es un peligro para sí mismo y otras personas. No descuidar las medicinas y las medidas de emergencia. Fuerte tendencia al suicidio.

Mysterion miró a Liane Cartman a través de la ventanilla de su habitación. La mujer estaba recargada contra una esquina, con la mirada en blanco y tarareando lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna. Daba tristeza ver de esa forma a una mujer que siempre había sido amable y cariñosa, a pesar de su mala fama en el pueblo. Al parecer, esta era la locura que Nyarlathotep podía causar en sus víctimas.

Mysterion estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando Liane Cartman se puso de pie y pareció quedársele viendo. Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en sus labios. Luego, en voz alta comenzó su cantico:

—¡Ïa! ¡Ïa! ¡Cthulhu, fhtagn! ¡Ïa! ¡Ïa! ¡Cthulhu, fhtagn!

Pronto, la voz fue aumentado la intensidad, mientras poco a poco el lugar se llenaba con un coro de voces enloquecidas clamando a Cthulhu. Mysterion se apartó de la puerta y comenzó a correr por los pasillos, esperando que en cualquier momento el personal acudiera a calmar a los pacientes cómo días atrás.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del personal de turno se dio cuenta que eso nunca pasaría. El personal del hospital también clamaba a Cthulhu.

.-.-.-.

El lunes Kenny fue obligado a asistir a la escuela nuevamente por su madre. Cuando la campana sonó se dio cuenta de que faltaba la mitad de su grupo. Los pocos que había —él, Stan, Kyle, Butters y un puñado más entre ellos Craig y su grupo de amigos, Wendy, Bebe y Red— parecían hablar sobre lo sucedido con Cartman la noche del sábado.

Los minutos pasaban, la clase debía de haber comenzado pero el señor Garrison no se presentaba. Además, no se habían dado lo anuncios matutinos.

Finalmente, el profesor Adler habló por el altavoz:

—Se les informa a los alumnos que las clases han sido canceladas, debido a la falta de personal. Se les pide que permanezcan en sus salones. Recibirán una notificación escrita para sus padres.

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar ante la cancelación de las clases. Kenny dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre, exhausto. No había dormido nada desde que bajara del avión, y de hecho en las casi cinco horas de vuelo entre Boston y Denver había dormido solo alrededor de una hora.

—Oye, Kenny —la voz de Stan lo sacó de su necesitado sueño—. Iremos a ver al culón esta tarde. ¿Vendrás?

Kenny alzó la vista para encontrar que Kyle y Butters lo miraban como esperando que diera una respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta del aula se abrió y entró el señor Adler, cargaba un paquete de hojas bajo su brazo. Caminó hasta el escritorio de Garrison y se sentó.

—Bien, conforme los llame pasen a recoger el aviso y luego podrán retirarse.

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron saliendo del aula, por orden alfabético. Kenny frunció el ceño extrañado cuando su nombre fue saltado por Adler. Finalmente solo quedaba él y el profesor en el aula.

—Joven McCormick—dijo Adler viéndolo directamente a la cara. Kenny se tensó, había algo en el profesor que no le agradaba, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que era parte del culto de Cthulhu— necesito que me acompañe. Hay unas personas que están deseosas de verlo.

Kenny se bajó la capucha y le dedicó una mirada fría, la mirada de Mysterion, y preguntó, con tono frío:

—¿Qué pasa si me niego?

—Creo que no lo entiende, joven McCormick. Son órdenes del Faraón. Debo llevarlo ante él.

Kenny entrecerró los ojos. Un faraón alto y negro era una de las formas que podía tomar Nyarlathotep —según Carter el dios tenía mil formas distintas—.

—Nyarlathotep siempre ha venido a verme en persona, si realmente tiene algo que decirme debería hacerlo nuevamente.

—No sea arrogante, joven McCormick. Simplemente acompáñeme y terminemos con esto.

—No. Esa es mi respuesta.

Adler se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Kenny también se puso de pie e hizo amago de correr hacia la puerta. Adler adivinando su intención se apresuró hacia la misma y colocó el seguro.

—No tiene elección, joven McCormick.

Kenny entonces corrió hacia el otro lado, en dirección a la ventana. Tomó una de las sillas y la arrojó contra la misma destrozando el cristal.

—No sea tonto, joven McCormick —escuchó a Adler—, puede morir si se arroja desde la segunda planta.

—No sería la primera vez —respondió Kenny, y saltó.

Se estampó contra el suelo y un dolor intenso recorrió su cuerpo, pero no murió. Trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que su pierna derecha estaba quebrada. Maldición, pensó, seguro que Adler ya iba en camino hasta donde estaba. Lo llevaría ante Nyarlathotep, su intento de fuga había sido en vano.

—Pareces un insecto aplastado —escuchó una voz y alzó la mirada.

—¿Damien? —No sabía si era real o una ilusión producto del intenso dolor.

—Vamos, McCormick, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Esos adoradores de los Primigenios vendrán en cualquier momento.

—No sé si lo habrás notado, pero tengo una pierna destrozada —mascullo el rubio.

—Pequeñeces —respondió Damien, chasqueó los dedos y al instante las heridas de Kenny sanaron—. ¿Feliz? Ahora vámonos.

Kenny se puso de pie y comenzó a correr detrás del Anticristo.

—Habrá que ir por tu hermana —dijo Damien—, seguro es un objetivo.

—¿Sabes lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué el Culto está de pronto tan activo?

—No tenemos tiempo, te explicare todo cuando nos reunamos con mi padre.

Kenny simplemente asintió con la cabeza y continuó corriendo.

Fue complicado llegar a casa de Kenny, en primer lugar porque había que atravesar medio pueblo, y en segundo lugar una extraña niebla roja que comenzaba a expandirse por el pueblo parecía mermar sus fuerzas, incluso las de Demian.

—¿Qué rayos es está cosa? —preguntó Kenny, mientras se detenía por la falta de aire. Aún tenían que recorrer unas diez calles más.

—Un obsequio de Nyarlathotep —respondió Damien—. Creo que ha decidido hacer en South Park lo que mismo que en Dunwish.

Kenny frunció el ceño con molestia. De ninguna manera permitiría que South Park terminara siendo un pueblo fantasma. Sería un lugar extraño y todo, pero seguía siendo el único hogar que había conocido, donde vivían sus amigos.

Finalmente se las arreglaron para llegar a la casa justo en el momento que varios hombres de la secta, vestidos con las túnicas negras, sacaban a su familia secuestrada. Karen no estaba entre ellos.

—¿Qué carajo hacen? —gritó Carol McCormick.

Uno de los hombres intentó golpearla.

—¡No seas idiota! —le reprendió otro deteniéndolo—. No debemos dañar el portal del Inmortal.

Justo en ese momento, el suelo se abrió y una serie de sombras emergieron para arrojar a los cultistas hacia un lado y apartarlos de los McCormick.

—¡Sufran una prueba de los tormentos del infierno! —dijo Damien, mientras caminaba entre las llamas. Kenny no perdió tiempo y fue hacia sus padres y su hermano.

—¿Dónde está Karen? —preguntó.

—Oh, Kenny, gracias a Dios que estas bien —Damian la miró con odio.

—¿Dónde está Karen? —volvió a preguntar Kenny.

—Esa chica gótica vino a recogerla hace un rato, justo cuando llegó del colegio —respondió Kevin.

Kenny se relajó un poco. Seguro que Henrietta la pondría a salvo.

—Y ahora, ¿a dónde? —preguntó a Damien.

—A casa del profesor Biggle.

Kenny asintió, pero antes de seguirlo entró a la casa para ponerse el traje de Mysterion.

—Ah, el misterioso niño de nuevo —dijo Stuart en cuanto lo vio.

—No tenemos tiempo para jugar a los héroes, McCormick —le espetó Damien.

—Es necesario —se limitó a responder.

Su familia lo vio con sorpresa, en especial sus padres.

—¿Kenny, eres tú? —preguntó Carol— ¿Todo este tiempo?

Mysterion se volvió a verla por un momento.

—Ocúltense —ordenó con voz profunda—. South Park no es seguro.

Luego, junto con Damien comenzó su camino a casa del profesor Biggle.

Luego de un accidentado viaje, teniendo que desviarse varias veces debido a la intromisión de los miembros del culto, finalmente consiguieron llegar a la casa del profesor Biggle.

De inmediato Kenny supo que algo no estaba del todo bien. Para empezar, el portón estaba abierto, al igual que la puerta principal. Entonces, en el salón, distinguieron unas manchas de sangre que iba en dirección al comedor.

Al entrar, encontró a su hermana llorando —quien al verlo rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo— y a una molesta Henrietta fumando mientras permanecía sentada en una de las sillas del comedor. En la silla principal, el cuerpo del profesor Biggle estaba recostado contra la mesa con varias heridas en la espalda. Se notaba que había muerto hacía varias horas. Posiblemente poco después de llegar de Boston.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo Henrietta mientras se ponía de pie, en la mano derecha tenía un manojo de llaves, posiblemente del coche del profesor. Henrietta tenía el maquillaje corrido, prueba de que había estado llorando, aunque posiblemente jamás lo admitiría ni lo mostraría en público.

Damien dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Mi padre nos vera en Paso al Infierno —dijo—. Nos quedan setenta y dos horas para que R'lyeh emerja y con ella Cthulhu despierte con todo su poder. Es momento de pasar a la ofensiva.

El grupo se dirigió al coche.

—¿Qué hay de los otros godos? —preguntó Mysterion, mientras subían al coche. Henrietta al volante, a su lado Damien y atrás Mysterion y Karen.

—Hay una cabaña abandonada oculta a medio Kilómetro del lago Stark, decidieron esconderse allí.

—Me refiero a sí serán un problema —aclaró Mysterion.

—Lo dudo. Entramos al culto para darle información a mi tío. Aunque él siempre lo desaprobó, no tienen nada más que hacer con ellos.

Mysterion simplemente lo dejó pasar.

—Tratemos de encontrar a Kyle y a Stan. Seguro también son objetivos, por lo que dijo Nyarlathotep.

—¿Raven y su amigo conformista judío? —masculló Henrietta, el coche había tomado la carretera.

—Para ser godos están muy informados.

—El que no seamos conformistas no significa que no seamos observadores —replicó Henrietta.

Mysterion se recargó en el asiento. Tenía un mal presentimiento.


	10. Capítulo décimo

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y demás miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**décimo**

...

_"En tiempos remotos, hombres elegidos habían hablado en sueños con los Primigenios sepultados, pero un día, algo sucedió. La gran ciudad pétrea de R'lyeh, con sus tumbas y monolitos, se hundió bajo las aguas; y las aguas profundas, llenas del misterio primigenio que ni los pensamientos pueden atravesar, habían cortado aquella comunicación espectral."_

La Llamada de Cthulhu, H. P. Lovecraft

...

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Kyle, la más cercana. Mysterion abrió la puerta y bajó del coche, Henrietta mantuvo el motor encendido. El plan era sencillo, ir en busca de Kyle y sacarlo de allí para llevarlo a un lugar seguro lo más rápido posible.

Pero, nuevamente parecía que la secta, o Nyarlathotep, se habían adelantado. Mysterion no perdió el tiempo llamando y abrió la puerta principal. La casa estaba en silencio, un silencio que realmente no le agradaba. Y al pie de la escalera, un nervioso Butters se retorcía las manos como si tratara de lavárselas. En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse se volvió y en su mirada se reflejó la sorpresa de verlo vestido así a esa hora.

—M-Mysterion —dijo el niño.

—¿Dónde está Kyle? —preguntó, intuyendo que no quería escuchara la respuesta.

—A-arriba, con Stan, pero… —agachó la cabeza—. No creo que quieras ver lo que pasa.

Mysterion le miró intensamente y subió las escaleras.

—Realmente no creo que debas ver eso —dijo Butters, pero aun así lo dejó pasar—. Los padres de Kyle… bueno ellos…

Mysterion comenzó a correr.

—Oh, hamburguesas —exclamó Butters y también subió las escaleras.

La puerta de la habitación del matrimonio Broflovski estaba entreabierta. Nada más acercarse, vio una imagen que hubiera preferido no ver. Los padres de Kyle estaban recostados en la cama, con la misma expresión en blanco que había visto en Liane Cartman.

Kyle estaba agachado junto a la cama con Ike fuertemente abrazado. Stan tenía su mano en su hombro derecho brindándole apoyo.

—Kyle —dijo Kenny, bajándose la capucha y dejando la voz de Mysterion.

—Kenny —respondió Kyle, mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba. Su rostro estaba humedecido debido a las lágrimas—. No sé qué les pasa… esta mañana estaban normales… yo… no me escuchan… como si no me conocieran… sólo están allí…

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí —dijo y se acercó para brindarle su apoyo.

—Traté de llamar a emergencias —agregó Stan—, pero no me contestan. Al parecer las líneas están saturadas.

Luego, reparando en su traje de Mysterion, agregó:

—Está pasando algo…

—El Culto de Cthulhu, eso es lo que pasa.

Kyle le dedicó una mirada extraña.

—Fueron ellos —no era una pregunta.

—Estoy seguro —respondió Kenny.

—Cuiden de Ike —dijo con frialdad y se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta.

—Espera Kyle, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Stan, mientras corría tras de él.

—Esos malditos… voy a… —había una furia en su voz que nunca antes habían escuchado, ni siquiera luego de los insultos de Cartman, y una verdadera sed de venganza.

—¡Solo te pondrás en peligro! ¡Es posible que tú seas su objetivo! —gritó Kenny, mientras lo seguía, dejando a Ike al cuidado de Butters.

Kyle se paró en seco y se volvió para ver a Kenny, Stan también lo veía, interrogante.

—¿Qué está pasando Kenny? —pidió Kyle en tono frío.

—No hay tiempo para explicar ahora, debemos ponernos a salvo…

—¡No! —interrumpió Kyle—. Todo esto comenzó desde que te obsesionaste con ese culto a Cthulhu. Tus faltas a la escuela, la enfermedad de tu hermana, tu repentino viaje, el ataque al culón y ahora esto…

Kenny bajó la mirada. Kyle lo estaba culpando por todo.

—¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto? —siguió preguntando.

—Kyle, no creo que Kenny…

—No, Stan. Creo que Kenny ha estado molestando al culto estas últimas semanas y este es el resultado.

—Puedes culparme todo lo que quieras —dijo Kenny—, pero no cambia el hecho de que eres —miró a Stan—, ambos son objetivos.

Stan le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y terror.

—Debo llamar a casa —dijo, mientras sacaba su celular.

Se escuchó el claxon de un coche y Kenny volvió a ponerse la capucha.

—Puedes llamar en el camino, hay que movernos —dijo, mientras los instaba a seguirlo.

—¡No! —dijo Kyle, se cruzó de brazos y bloqueó el camino hacia las escaleras.

—Oh, salchichas —dijo Butters, quien estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación deteniendo a Ike, quien luchaba por soltarse de sus brazos e ir a donde estaba Kyle.

—Nadie se va hasta que me aclares las cosas, Kenny.

Stan guardó el teléfono, con una expresión muy preocupada y aterrada. Ninguno hizo un movimiento, por varios minutos. El claxon volvió a sonar varias veces, Henrietta y, sobre todo, Damien debían de estar muy impacientes.

—No contestan, ni en casa, ni en la oficina de papá. Ni siquiera en sus celulares. Ni papá, ni mamá, ni Shelly.

—Hay que apresurarnos —insistió Mysterion—. Por favor, Kyle.

—He dicho que no. Espero tu explicación.

Se escuchó como la puerta principal era arrojada con fuerza. Kyle se dio media vuelta y, como todos los demás, pudo ver a un enfurecido Damien de pie allí en la entrada.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —gritó el anticristo—. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Si no quieren venir por las buenas será por las malas, pero larguémonos de una vez.

—¿Damien? —preguntó Stan extrañado.

—Tú también estás en esto —dijo Kyle mientras bajaba las escaleras molesto.

—¡Dije que no había tiempo! —espetó Damien, mientras alzaba una mano y mostraba una bola de fuego en ella—. Vienes, o te llevó a la fuerza. No dejare que esos cultistas tomen la delantera solo porque no quieres escucharnos.

—Tengo que ir a casa —dijo Stan, mientras seguía tratando de llamar por teléfono a sus padres.

—Ah, no, tú también vienes con nosotros —dijo Damien, bloqueando el camino hacia la puerta.

—Por favor, chicos, tienen que escucharnos. Perdemos tiempo.

Kyle se volvió hacia Kenny.

—Iré con ustedes, pero más les vale que tengan una forma de hacer que mis padres vuelvan a estar bien, o de lo contrario…

Kenny asintió.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, lo prometo.

—Butters —dijo Kyle hacia su amigo—. Cuida de la casa y de Ike.

—Oh, c-claro —respondió él.

—No, hermano, no te vayas —pidió Ike, mientras trataba de soltarse de Butters con más fuerza.

—Volveré pronto.

—Butters —le habló Mysterion antes de irse—, asegura las puertas y las ventanas, pase lo que pase, no abras a nadie. Busca un escondite seguro y si hay problemas ocultate allí con Ike.

Salieron de la casa y Butters rápidamente cerró la puerta. Colocando el seguro, como Mysterion le había pedido.

Subieron al coche y reanudaron la marcha.

—Bien, quiero una explicación —dijo Kyle, mientras se sentaba y le dedicaba una mirada intensa a Kenny y luego a Damien.

—¿Mamá? —habló Stan, quien al parecer había conseguido comunicarse—. Estoy con Kyle, Kenny y otros amigos… No, no he podido contactar con papá… ¿Estás segura?... Volveré en cuanto pueda… Busca un lugar seguro… Solo hazlo, por favor… yo… te quiero…

Colgó.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Mysterion.

—No puede contactar a papá, ni a Shelly. Nelson le habló para decirle que papá había tenido algo importante que hacer, por lo que salió del pueblo de emergencia. Y en cuanto a Shelly, no ha vuelto del colegio.

Mysterion cerró los ojos.

—Nelson es parte del culto, al igual que el profesor Adler. Tu familia es objetivo así que es posible que…

—No entiendo, ¿qué pueden querer estas personas con nosotros?

—Culpa a tu tatarabuelo por eso —respondió Damien—. Obed Marsh y su devoción a los Primigenios te volvió un objetivo.

—¿Mi tatarabuelo? ¿Quién es este Obed Marsh?

Mysterion miró a Stan, luego preguntó:

—¿Qué sabes sobre un Club de Conejos?

La expresión de Kyle pasó de enojada a sorprendida, mientras se volvía a ver a su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo sabes del Club de Conejos para Hombres?

—Esa es toda la prueba que necesitamos —respondió Mysterion—. Eres descendiente de Obed Marsh, un antiguo empresario de Massachusetts que abandonó el cristianismo y fundó un culto a Cthulhu en el siglo XIX. Por ese motivo el culto te persigue, y es posible que tengan a tu padre y a tu hermana.

—Y ¿qué hay de mí? —preguntó Kyle—. ¿Por qué esos malditos fueron contra mi familia?

—Porque eres judío —respondió Mysterion—. Según… —pareció dudar un momento si seguir hablado, pero finalmente dio un suspiro y prosiguió—: Nyarlathotep, eres un elegido de Yahveh dotado de una bendición y un poder únicos.

Kyle pareció extrañado por esto último.

—¿Una bendición?

Damien pareció exasperado, se volvió y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Sabes que es un profeta, supongo? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Es un intermediario entre Dios y su pueblo.

—¿No estarás diciendo que Kyle es un profeta? —preguntó Stan.

—No, no lo es —respondió Damien—. Por lo menos no aún. Un profeta es alguien capaz de escuchar la voz de un dios, cualquier dios. Es tú poder psíquico lo que ellos quieren…

—Oh, vamos, no tengo poderes psíquicos.

—No lo sé Kyle —lo interrumpió Stan—. Algunas veces cuando te enfadas… pasan cosas.

—¡Son coincidencias, siempre hay una explicación para…!

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras —interrumpió Damien—, pero vives en South Park, un gran imán para estás cosas. Tu capacidad psíquica, una vez que se desarrolle, te permitirá escuchar y hablar de los designios de un dios. Ellos quieren eso de ti. Esperan que te conviertas en un nuevo profeta para los Primigenios.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Kyle.

—Luego de que McCormick nos avisara de la actividad de Nyarlathotep en South Park, torturamos un poco a un líder del culto muerto recientemente. Aprendimos unas cuantas cosas.

Luego de eso, cada quien se sumió en sus propios pensamientos.

—Casi hemos llegado —anunció Henrietta.

La mirada de todos se posó en el hospital Paso al Infierno. Definitivamente el nombre le quedaba perfecto. Literalmente, estaba rodeado de demonios.

Henrietta detuvo el coche y todos bajaron de inmediato. Damien abrió el camino, avanzando entre las huestes de seres infernales, que se hacían a un lado y le dedicaban reverencias. Los demás iban detrás de él, Henrietta fumando un cigarrillo mientras avanzaba sin realmente prestar atención a los demonios; Mysterion actuando con normalidad, estaba acostumbrado a eso; Karen se abrazaba a su hermano; mientras Stan y Kyle cerraban la marcha algo intimidados.

—Joven Príncipe —dijo la Muerte, mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Su padre le espera en la habitación 202.

—¿La habitación del culón? —preguntó Kyle con extrañeza.

Entraron al hospital. En todo el camino no se veía al personal ni a los pacientes, solo demonios.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Mysterion.

—Los encerramos en el sótano —respondió Damien—. Eran una molestia, no dejaban de rezarle a Cthulhu.

Llegaron a un ascensor y subieron al segundo piso donde estaba la habitación de Cartman. Mysterion iba resuelto a aclarar de una vez por todas a que se había referido Nyarlathotep sobre el alma de Cartman. Aunque, si de alguna manera retorcida resultaba que Cartman era hijo de Satán y no de Jack Tenorman eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Llegaron a la habitación y encontraron a Satán sentado junto a la cama de Cartman. El gordo ya estaba despierto y sentado en su cama hablando con el demonio.

—Entonces le dije: "Mirá, tu eres un conejo, y yo soy humano. Si no me traes lo que quiero, te mato cabrón conejo."

Satán comenzó a reír ante eso.

—Interrumpimos algo —dijo Damien, ya que al parecer su padre no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento.

—Oh, ya están aquí, comenzaba a pensar que tendría que enviar a alguien a buscarlos.

—La gótica nos facilitó el viaje —respondió Damien.

—Espera, ¿no estabas con ellos desde el principio? —preguntó Mysterion.

—No, fui a recogerte a ti y a tu hermana por petición de mi tío —respondió Henrietta—. El plan original era ocultarnos en la cabaña de la que te hable. Pero, apareció el niño diabólico y me pareció mejor idea venir aquí.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que han llegado a la zona de seguridad —dijo Satán, mientras se ponía de pie—. Es mejor que descansen, nos esperan días complicados.

—Primero quiero una explicación a lo que estás sucediendo —dijo Kyle, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, vamos judío —habló Cartman—, ¿no me dirás que aún tienes arena en la vagina?

—¡Cierra la boca culo gordo!

—Muy bien, muy bien —interrumpió Satán—. Terminen esto niños. Les explicare todo mientras comemos abajo en la cafetería.

El rostro de Cartman pareció iluminarse ante la mención de la comida. Se puso de pie buscando las pantuflas que usualmente se dejaban en las habitaciones del hospital.

—¿No deberías descansar más? —preguntó Stan.

—Eh, no, ya estoy mejor.

Cartman salió de la habitación, seguido de los demás, quedando solo Mysterion, Satán y Damien.

—Antes de bajar, quiero hablar con usted a solas —pidió Mysterion.

Satán suspiró, aparentemente sabiendo a que se refería.

—Damien, ¿puedes adelantarte?

—Bien —respondió el anticristo y siguió a los demás.

Satán se sentó en la cama y Mysterion en la silla que antes había usado el príncipe de las tinieblas.

—El Caos Reptante debe haber insinuado algo —dijo Satán.

Mysterion se bajó la capucha para encarar directamente al demonio.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó—. ¿Hay algo de usted en Cartman?

Satán suspiró.

—La profecía del fin de los tiempos habla de la prostituta de babilonia —respondió el demonio—. Pero, pocos saben que ella engendrara al anticristo. A pesar de ser el demonio, sigo siendo un arcángel; y los ángeles no pueden tener hijos con humanos o nacerán gigantes. Sin embargo, el anticristo no puede ser un gigante, debe ser lo más parecido a un humano, como lo es el nazareno.

"La concepción de un ser vivo tiene dos partes: la biológica y la espiritual. Al igual que pasa con los genes, cada padre da un poco de su alma a sus descendientes.

"Aquella noche, Jack Tenorman actuó bajo posesión de un demonio. Bajo mi posesión. Como resultado, Liane Cartman quedó encinta del anticristo. Genéticamente era humano, pero espiritualmente era parte de mí. Pocos meses después, ella dio a luz gemelos no idénticos. Uno vivo, y otro muerto.

"No se suponía que fuera así, pero pasó. Damien heredó mi poder y el corazón de su madre. En el fondo él es bueno, pero, al haber nacido muerto fue a parar al infierno de inmediato. Así pues, la crianza en tal lugar endureció su corazón.

"Y Eric, bueno, lo has visto. Tiene todos los atributos de un dictador y futuro dirigente de las huestes infernales. Pero carece de todo poder sobrenatural, más allá de su capacidad de manipulación casi perfecta.

Kenny volvió a ponerse la capucha. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para reunirse con los otros.

—McCormick, no se los digas —pidió Satán—. Siempre quise acabar con esta mierda, dejar de ser un instrumento de las profecías de Yahveh. No quiero que mis hijos se vean arrastrados a esto. Tal vez para Damien sea tarde, pero para Eric…

—No diré nada —aseguró Mysterion—. Ese asunto no me corresponde.

—Gracias.

La puerta se cerró tras de Mysterion.


	11. Capítulo décimo primero

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y demás miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo décimo primero<strong>

...

_"Pronto comenzó en el mar un nacimiento pernicioso; tierras olvidadas con agujas de oro cubiertas de algas; se abrió el suelo y auroras furiosas se abatieron sobre las estremecidas ciudadelas de los hombres. Entonces, aplastando lo que había moldeado por juego, el Caos Reptante barrió el polvo de la Tierra."_

Nyarlathotep, H. P. Lovecraft.

...

Henrietta se marchó de inmediato. Iría a recoger a los otros godos, para posteriormente volver a casa de su tío en busca de algo que fuera útil. Al parecer, quienes habían asesinado al profesor Biggle también habían saqueado la biblioteca y los papeles en su despacho. Sin duda un intento del culto por privarlos de toda la información a la que el hombre tenía acceso.

Luego de una tensa comida, Mysterion intentó llamar al profesor Carter pero al parecer toda la comunicación estaba cortada. Incluso el internet y las señales de televisión y radio estaba fuera de servicio. South Park estaba por completo incomunicado.

Finalmente, Kenny, vestido ya con su ropa normal aunque con la capucha bajada, se reunió con Kyle, Stan y Cartman —más Damien, quien exigió estar presente— en una sala de juntas del hospital. Era momento de ser por completo sincero con ellos.

Cuidando de ocultar la verdad sobre Cartman, les habló sobre lo que había descubierto respecto los Grandes Antiguos —Damien los llamaba Primigenios—, gracias al difunto profesor Biggle, Henrietta y el profesor Carter, y su relación con todo ese asunto tan turbio.

—Entonces —preguntó Kyle—, ¿es cierto, de alguna manera eres inmortal?

—¡Ja, te lo dije judío!

—¡Cierra la boca culo gordo!

Stan se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Luego de que la discusión entre ambos fuera detenida por un furioso Damien, Kyle preguntó a Kenny:

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

—Enfrentar a Nyarlathotep y tratar de detener el despertar de Cthulhu.

—Pero, ¿no eres muy joven para ese tipo de cosas?

—Stan tiene razón —acotó Kyle.

—Igual que somos muy jóvenes para hacer el noventa por ciento de las cosas que hacemos —respondió Kenny.

Los cuatro amigos sonrieron ante esa respuesta.

—Ir directo a Nyarlathotep puede ser un grave error —intervino Damien—. No pase por esos problemas para traerte aquí solo para que vayas y te entregues voluntariamente al enemigo.

—Oh, Damien, no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí —dijo Kenny, mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda del anticristo. Este lo empujó de inmediato.

—¡Claro que no McCormick! —gritó enfurecido—. Se trata de joderle los planes a los Primigenios.

—Bueno, si el pobretón enfrentara a ese sujeto, entonces yo también —dijo Cartman—. Le enseñare a respetar mi autoridad.

—Seguro que está muy asustado de ti, culo gordo —dijo Kyle con sarcasmo.

—¡Callate judío!

—No me obliguen a actuar —espetó Damien al ver como comenzaban otra pelea.

Los dos se recargaron en las sillas que estaban ocupando, pero no dejaron de enviarse miradas de odio.

—¿Alguien sabe lo que está pasando realmente en el pueblo? —preguntó finalmente Stan.

—A estas alturas, la mayoría de los habitantes deben de haber caído presas de la locura —respondió Damien—. Es la influencia del Caos Reptante. Los que quedan en pie son los que están con el culto, o tienen una mente lo suficientemente resistente para soportar la locura. Aunque, posiblemente tarde o temprano también caerán bajo su influjo. La niebla roja no se ha disipado, después de todo.

—¿Dónde está Nyarlathotep? —preguntó Kenny.

Damien lo miró con intensidad.

—Si te lo digo ahora saldrás hacia allá de inmediato.

—Incluso si no lo haces, saldré a buscarlo.

—Y nosotros te acompañaremos, chico —dijo Stan.

—Sí —confirmó Kyle, mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado—. Siento lo de hace unas horas… Yo… No pensaba claramente…

—Descuida, estabas desesperado por tus padres —Kenny le sonrió.

—Bien, entonces, está será una misión oficial de… —Stan pareció dudarlo un poco, pero finalmente habló—: Coon y Amigos.

—Por supuesto —Kenny sonrió y puso la mano al frente—: ¡Mysterion!

—¡Toolshed! —exclamó Stan, colocando su mano sobre la de Kenny.

—¡Cometa Humano! —los imitó Kyle.

—¡El Coon! —Los tres se volvieron a ver a Cartman.

—¿Qué carajo haces? —preguntó Kyle con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, no van a dejarme fuera de esto. ¡Yo soy el cabrón Coon!

—¡Nos traicionaste, culo gordo! —le recriminó Kyle.

—¡Porque ustedes me echaron, y yo soy el cabrón Coon!

—¡No actuabas como un verdadero héroe!

—¡Claro que sí! Tú eres el que no sabe cómo ser un súper héroe.

—¡Se más de héroes que tú!

—¡No, los judíos no saben ser súper héroes!

La discusión se detuvo cuando una quinta mano se sumó a las suyas.

Los cuatro se volvieron para ver a un muy rojo Damien. Decir que estaban en shock es poca cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Damien a la defensiva al ver la expresión de los otros. Luego se justificó—: Si no los ayudo terminaran siendo capturados por el enemigo, y entonces mi padre…

—Olvidaste decir tu nombre de héroe —interrumpió Cartman.

Damien se lo quedó viendo con extrañeza. Luego su mirada se convirtió en una de furia.

—¡Yo no necesito un estúpido apodo! —exclamó, mientras apartaba la mano. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Pero tienes que tenerlo, no puedes ser un súper héroe sin uno —explicó Cartman.

—¡No quiero ser un súper héroe! Sólo los ayudare por esta ocasión.

—Pues sin un nombre heroico no puedes ser parte de Coon y Amigos.

—Ya, culo gordo, deja que se una —dijo Kyle exasperado.

—No lo defiendas, judío.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó Stan—. Dejen de discutir. Si Damien no quiere usar un nombre alterno que no lo haga.

—Pero…

—Suficiente, culón, tenemos trabajo que hacer —le cortó Kenny. Cartman se cruzó de brazos.

—Dark Prince… —La voz de Damien surgió como un susurro, pero aun así todos lo escucharon.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Stan.

Damien estaba sonrojado de vergüenza, pero aun así contestó:

—Pueden llamarme Dark Prince.

.-.-.-.

Pasaron el resto del día buscando materiales en el hospital para recrear sus trajes de héroes. Salvo por Cartman, que se negaba a crear un traje nuevo, puesto que ya tenía el del Coon. Así pues, Damien y Mysterion se vieron obligados a acompañarlo a su casa en busca de su disfraz.

Afortunadamente regresaron a Paso al Infierno sin muchos problemas —algunos cultistas a los que Damien dejó noqueados—. Aunque Satán se cabreó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían arriesgado por algo tan ridículo como eso. Cartman pareció molesto por eso. Nadie llamaba ridículo al traje del Coon, ni siquiera el mismo demonio.

Cartman pasó un largo rato jodiendo a Damien para que creara un traje de súper héroe. Hasta que finalmente el anticristo se hartó y, tras prenderle fuego un rato al trasero del gordo, se envolvió en sombras convirtiéndose en algo muy parecido a Venom.

—¿Estás feliz ahora, gordo? —preguntó, con la voz distorsionada.

Kyle consiguió armar una cometa con restos de bolsas plásticas, encontradas en uno de los armarios de limpieza, y tubos metálicos de los usados para sujetar las bolsas de suero. El resto de su indumentario la obtuvo cortando algunos trajes de operación, para recrear el resto de su traje.

Stan encontró algunas herramientas en la bodega de mantenimiento, por lo que tampoco tuvo muchos problemas en recrear su traje.

Finalmente, vestidos con sus trajes, volvieron a la sala de juntas. Habían decidido convertirla en su base de operaciones.

—Bien, el tiempo se acaba y debemos actual cuanto antes —dijo Mysterion—. Mañana por la noche atacaremos. ¿Cuál es el plan de Satán?

—Arrasar el pueblo con sus legiones —respondió Dark Prince—. Aún no están listos, sin embargo. Creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo. Pero, estoy preocupado por algo, más.

Miró a los presentes.

—Solo tres de nosotros tenemos realmente poderes, y yo soy el único que los tiene activos.

—Aún dudo sobre eso de los poderes psíquicos —argumentó Cometa Humano.

—¿Poderes psíquicos? —preguntó el Coon, para luego agregar—. Por supuesto que no los tienes. Los judíos no son psíquicos. Si lo fueran nos hipnotizarían a todos para robarnos el dinero.

—¡Dejá de meterte con mi pueblo, culo gordo! —gritó Cometa Humano.

—¡Basta! —gritó Mysterion— Dark Prince, ¿hay una manera de despertar lo poderes de Cometa Humano y dotar de poderes reales a Coon y Tolshed?

Dark Prince pareció pensativo.

—Podemos hacer un pacto con mi padre.

—¿Un pacto demoniaco? —pregunto Toolshed, con el temor filtrado en su voz.

—Oh, genial —dijo el Coon como si le estuvieran ofreciendo un caramelo.

—Vender tú alma al demonio no tiene nada de genial, culón —espetó Cometa Humano.

—Es cierto, eso nos condenaría —agregó Toolshed.

—No, de hecho están condenados por no ser mormones —aclaró Dark Prince restándole importancia.

—Si no hay otra forma, tendremos que hacerlo —declaró Mysterion—. Es nuestra única oportunidad de tener la fuerza suficiente para detener al culto. Creo que condenar nuestras almas es un sacrificio necesario. Al menos yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin embargo, está en su propia conciencia el hacerlo o no.

Toolshed y Cometa Humano parecieron pensativos. Se notaba que el Coon ya había tomado su decisión.

—Derrotar al culto es la única forma en la que mis padres podrían volver a la normalidad —dijo Cometa Humano—. Si no hay otra forma, lo haré.

—Posiblemente ellos tengan a mi padre y a mi hermana —continuó esta vez Toolshed—. No puedo dejar que se salgan con las suya. También lo haré.

Damien, dentro de la "mascara" sonrió. Siempre le divertía ser el causante de la condenación de algunas almas —nunca sabía cuándo Dios podría cambiar de opinión y dejar entrar a personas que no fueran mormonas al paraíso—, más aún la de un futuro profeta. ¿Estaría con esto asegurándose de que Kyle fuera el falso profeta del que hablaba el apocalipsis? A decir verdad, no le importaba.

—¿Qué hay del pobretón? —preguntó Cartman—. No creo que revivir sea un poder muy útil en el combate.

—Es un inmortal hijo de Shub-Niggurath, debería será capaz de usar alguna habilidad similar a la de Cthulhu —respondió Dark Prince—. Incluso puede que algo más, puesto que ella no es un Primigenio sino parte de los Dioses Exteriores.

Mysterion cerró los ojos pensando un momento.

—Podría haber una forma de activarlos, si es que los tengo —dijo. Respiró profundamente—. Temo convertirme en algo como Nyarlathotep.

—Todo ser, mortal, inmortal o divino, tiene libre albedrio —dijo Dark Prince—. Es por eso que no podemos obligar a alguien a pecar, solo tentarlo. Lo mismo pasa con Nyarlathotep. Para él hubiera sido más fácil obligarte a hacer lo que sea que tenga en mente, pero las leyes del mismo universo se lo impiden.

Mysterion se puso de pie.

—Bien, Coon y Amigos, mañana por la noche partiremos al campo de batalla. Prometamos que, pase lo que pase, nos veremos de nuevo aquí.

Todos sonrieron.

—Por supuesto —dijo Toolshed.

—Volveremos, todos —aseguró Cometa Humano.

—Chicos, esto es muy marica.

—Oh, cierra la boca, culón —espetó Cometa Humano.

Dark Prince se limitó a asentir con aparente desgana.

.-.-.-.

Convencer a Satán resultó ser algo complicado. Y no es porque no quisiera agregar más almas al infierno, sino porque estaba totalmente en contra de dejar a los objetivos de Nyarlathotep a su merced.

—Tarde o temprano él vendrá a buscarnos —dijo Mysterion—, no podemos quedarnos esperando. Con o sin poderes iremos a enfrentarlo.

—Damien, ¿tú también lo harás? —preguntó el demonio.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó el anticristo.

El demonio suspiró y finalmente asintió.

—Solo recuerden, una vez cerrado el trato, no hay marcha atrás.

Todos asintieron.

Satán chasqueó sus dedos y, surgido en una llamarada, aparecieron tres contratos en pergaminos amarillos.

—Deberán firmar con sangre —explicó Satán—. Y una vez hecho, sus almas serán mías por toda la eternidad, a cambio de despertar cualquier habilidad sobrenatural en ustedes, o cualquier poder que se hayan inventado.

Luego de firmar el contrato, todos se retiraron a dormir. Kenny, despojado del disfraz de Mysterion, fue en busca de Karen, quien se había quedado en el pabellón infantil del hospital, ahora vacío.

—Tardaste algo de tiempo —dijo, la niña en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—Mañana será el fin de esto —dijo Kenny—. Prometo que volveré, pero mientras debes quedarte aquí.

La niña se abrazó a su hermano.

—¿No podemos ir por mamá, papá y Kevin? Tal vez si nos fuéramos…

—Escapar no es una opción, nunca la fue —respondió Kenny—. Solo quiero que estés a salvo.

—Tienes que volver sin importar que pase.

—Lo prometo.


	12. Capítulo décimo segundo

**Disclaimer**: South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Los Mitos de Cthulhu son propiedad de H. P. Lovecraft y demás miembros del Círculo Lovecraft. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes, la trama y referencias a Lovecraft son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen**: Cthulhu había sido derrotado, Mint-Berry Crunch le había robado su oportunidad de entender quién o qué era realmente; pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente. Mysterion continuaría investigando sobre el Necronomicon, sobre los antiguos y sobre su maldición. Seguiría la huella de los dioses, hasta donde fuera que esta lo condujera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo décimo segundo<strong>

...

_"¿Quién sabe lo que sucederá al final? Lo que ha emergido puede hundirse, y lo que se ha hundido puede emerger de nuevo. La mayor de las blasfemias aguarda y sueña en las profundidades, y la decadencia se abre paso entre las tambaleantes ciudades de los hombres. El día llegará. ¡No quiero ni puedo pensarlo!"_

La Llamada de Cthulhu, H. P. Lovecraft

...

Siete de la tarde, con el cielo ya oscureciendo. A veinticuatro horas de la formación de estrellas que permitiría el nuevo despertar de Cthulhu y anunciaba la llegada de los Grandes Antiguos. South Park aún estaba incomunicada, la corriente eléctrica había fallado, las carreteras y las comunicaciones seguían cortadas. Poco a poco South Park se estaba sumergiendo en la oscuridad total, tanto natural como espiritual.

Cuando la noche creció más, las calles comenzaron a llenarse de personas y las fogatas comenzaron a arder en puntos específicos. Quienes no habían sido tocados por Nyarlathotep se ocultaban lo mejor que podían y el resto cantaba sus alabanzas a Cthulhu. Danzaban en un frenético y desenfrenado frenesí de locura alrededor de las fogatas. Pronto los Primigenios volverían de su encierro a enseñarle a la humanidad nuevas formas de gritar, nuevas formas de asesinar, nuevas formas de morir…

Pero, lejos de todo eso, desde la azotea del Hospital Paso al Infierno, un inmenso planeador con forma de cometa despegó, había sido construido de emergencia por una de las almas condenadas del infierno —invocada por Damien—. El planeador era llevado por un chiquillo de nueve años, casi diez. Era el Cometa Humano.

—Mysterion, ¿me copias? —habló a través de un transmisor, recientemente extraído del Radio Shack local.

—Alto y claro —respondió Mysterion, quien en esos momentos se movía con agilidad entre las oscuras calles en dirección a su objetivo, la alcaldía de South Park.

—La ruta elegida parece despejada —informó Cometa Humano—. Mantendré el vuelo de reconocimiento, informare cada cinco minutos.

—Copiado.

Al mismo tiempo, por los tejados de los edificios una criatura en extremo ágil trepaba y saltaba siguiendo la misma dirección.

—Oh, sí —dijo, mientras se detenía en la azotea de la estación de policía y olfateaba al aire, en busca del aroma de algún enemigo—. Esto es tan jodidamente genial.

El Coon siempre había tenido un buen olfato, cuando de comida se trataba claro, pero ahora era distinto. Luego de firmar aquel contrato descubrió que al ponerse su traje sus sentidos se agudizaban, sus dientes se afilaban y se fortalecían, sus garras se volvían más filosas, su agilidad y su habilidad para trepar también se incrementaba, al igual que sus instintos en general. Reaccionaba más fácilmente a las cosas a su alrededor. En resumen, era como un verdadero hombre-mapache.

—Culo gordo, ¿me copias? —escuchó la voz de Cometa Humano en su transmisor.

—¡Soy el Coon, maldito judío de mierda!

—Hay cultistas moviéndose en tu dirección.

La transmisión se cortó.

Los ojos del Coon brillaron de color amarillo, mientras descendía hasta un callejón mediante la escalera de emergencia hacia la seguridad de las sombras, donde esperaría para ocuparse de sus enemigos.

A unas calles de allí, Toolshed corría tratando de evitar a los cultistas. Su misión era abrir un camino de entrada a la alcaldía a través de la puerta trasera del edificio, por lo que debía ser en extremo cuidadoso.

—Toolshed, ¿me copias? —habló el Cometa Humano por el transmisor.

Toolshed se ocultó en un callejón antes de responder afirmativamente.

—El culón casi está en posición, pero posiblemente se retrasara un poco. Hay varios cultistas en su ruta.

—Entendido, esperare su llegada para actuar.

La conversación terminó, y Toolshed siguió moviéndose.

Dark Prince, por su parte, avanzaba por la calle con indiferencia. Si algún cultista aparecía en el camino se libraba fácilmente de él con sus sombras o con fuego. Mientras no apareciera un vampiro estelar tendría cierta ventaja. El fuego podía retrasar a esas criaturas, pero no eliminarlas.

Así, los miembros activos de Coon y Amigos avanzaban hacia donde esperaba Nyarlathotep. Debían acabar con eso antes del amanecer, cuando Satán y su ejército atacarían el pueblo.

Ocho con treinta de la noche. La oscuridad ya era total a esa hora. Los disturbios causados por Dark Prince habían cumplido su objetivo: dispersar a la mayor parte de los cultistas.

Toolshed se posicionó en la entrada de servicio que había tras la alcandía. Con el Coon en las cercanías vigilando para deshacerse de cualquier intromisión. Toolshed tomó algunas de las herramientas de su cinturón y comenzó a forzar la cerradura.

Mysterion apareció saltando el muro este del estacionamiento de los empleados municipales.

—Chicos, ¿me copian? —cada uno escuchó en su transmisor a Cometa Humano. Tras las respuestas afirmativas prosiguió—: Haré un último vuelo de reconocimiento en los alrededores. Aterrizare en el techo de la alcandía exactamente en diez minutos para la fase final.

—Entendido —respondió Mysterion.

—Esto está casi abierto —afirmó Toolshed, mientras cambiaba de herramienta.

El Coon, de pie sobre uno de los muros, vigilante ante cualquier eventualidad.

Dark Prince apareció de pronto, en una columna de fuego y sombras.

—Joder —dijo el Coon ante eso—. ¿Por qué carajo no me dieron ese poder a mí?

—Solo el anticristo puede tener ese honor —respondió Dark Prince, todos notaron que bajo la máscara Damien estaba sonriendo con malicia.

Mysterion no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo irónico de ese comentario.

—¡Maldita sea pobretón! —gritó el Coon exasperado, creyendo que Mysterion se burlaba de él.

—La puerta está abierta —anunció Toolshed.

Los cuatro se reunieron en torno a esta para las últimas indicaciones.

—Seguro nos esperan, o al menos a ti —declaró Dark Prince refiriéndose a Mysterion.

El héroe asintió. Era demasiado fácil.

—Pues el cabrón se llevara una sorpresa cuando le patee las bolas.

—Bien, recuerden el plan —interrumpió Toolshed—, debemos despejar el camino hasta la oficina de la alcaldesa para Mysterion. Esperemos que Nyarlathotep esté allí.

—Está aquí —aseguró Mysterion, con la mirada fija en el pasillo a oscuras ante él. Podía sentirlo allí dentro, esperándolo.

—Bien, yo voy primero —dijo el Coon. Todos asintieron. Su vista estaba mejor acostumbrada a la oscuridad.

El siguiente en entrar fue Toolshed, seguido de Dark Prince y finalmente Mysterion.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los primeros cultistas les salieran al paso. El Coon sonrió de medio lado, mientras preparaba sus garras. Un golpe certero directo a la garganta dejó al primero desangrándose.

—¡Coon no es necesario matarlos! —gritó enfurecido Toolshed, mientras saltaba y de un puñetazo en el rostro dejaba noqueado a otro de los cultistas.

—Ellos vienen con esa intensión —respondió el Coon, mientras esquivaba el golpe de uno de ellos que había decidido tomar un tubo metálico como arma—. No les daré la satisfacción si puedo adelantarme.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el gordo —dijo Dark Prince, mientras le prendía fuego a las túnicas de otros enemigos.

—¡No soy gordo, soy fuertecito! —exclamó indignado el Coon.

—Eres un jodido gordo, y te espera una eternidad de sufrimiento en las garras de Cerbero.

—¿Cómo es que hay tantos? —preguntó Toolshed, al llegar a las escaleras y ocuparse de otro grupo de cinco—. No creo que él culto a Cthulhu de South Park tenga tantos miembros.

—Seguramente han venido desde otros lugares —respondió Dark Prince—. Los malditos Primigenios tienen seguidores en todas partes del mundo desde antes que los humanos dejaran las cavernas.

El grupo subió a segundo piso, justo en el momento que la puerta que daba a la azotea del edificio era abierta de golpe. Cometa Humano entró a la alcaldía encontrándose de inmediato con dos cultistas. Con un simple movimiento de su mano hizo que sus cabezas se golpearan entre sí noqueándolos. Luego de eso, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Usar sus poderes psíquicos le causaba jaqueca.

Los cinco finalmente se reunieron en las puertas dobles de la oficina de la alcaldesa.

Cometa Humano hizo un pase con su mano para tratar de quitar el seguro, pero…

—Está abierto —declaró, mientras se hacía a un lado.

Mysterion se aproximó y empujó las puertas.

La oficina estaba iluminada, pero no fue eso lo que los sorprendió. Allí, en su forma humana, Nyarlathotep estaba de pie ante un prisionero de sus vampiros estelares. Quien no era otro que Mint-Berry Crunch.

—Mis invitados principales de la noche —dijo el dios, mientras volvía el rostro hacia ellos, sonriendo.

—Chicos —Mint-Berry Crunch les dedicó una mirada. Su rostro estaba golpeado y se notaba que los vampiros estelares lo desangraban lentamente—. Huyan, es muy fuerte.

—¡No tenías por qué haberte metido en esto! —espetó Mysterion, molesto por la intromisión del extraterrestre.

—Oh, no, Hijo de Shub-Niggurath, el joven Gok'zarah vino aquí buscando una venganza personal. —Nyarlathotep avanzó hacia el niño, sonriendo con malicia—. Cuando llegó a su planeta natal encontró el lugar destruido por completo. Me temo que los vampiros estelares se habían ocupado de limpiar el lugar. Mantener a mis sirvientes requiere altas cantidades de alimento.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia los héroes terrestres.

—Pero creo que en la Tierra podríamos intentar un poco de crianza de ganado.

—¡Entonces deja que se vaya! —exigió Cometa Humano.

—Ah, el profeta. Pero ya no tienes ningún uso para mí. Ahora eres profeta de Satán.

Nyarlathotep chasqueó los dedos y los vampiros estelares dejaron libre a Mint-Berry Crunch.

—Esté niño —dijo el dios, viendo al héroe debilitado que luchaba por ponerse de pie— pensó que por haber sido capaz de derrotar a un debilitado Cthulhu podía enfrentarse a mí. Bien, pues es hora de castigarlo. Miren bien, héroes, como lo condeno a un destino peor que la muerte.

—Creo que Mint-Berry Crunch está a punto de ser desterrado al oscuro olvido —dijo el Coon con un tono de burla en su voz.

—¡Esto no es gracioso culo gordo! —le espetó el Cometa Humano.

—Para ti lo dudo. Los judíos no tienen sentido del humor. Además, si se deshace del maldito hijo de perra Mint-Berry Crunch habrá un marica menos en el mundo. Vamos, termina con esto y destiérralo al oscuro olvido para poder patearte las bolas.

—¿El oscuro olvido? —La voz de Nyarlathotep destilaba sorna y malicia—. Nada de eso. No me escuchaste, tengo algo especial reservado para él. Es un ejemplo perfecto de lo que les espera si no se rinden y se postran ante mí.

Nyarlathotep se convirtió en una criatura oscura, con tentáculos negros creciendo por todo su cuerpo y una máscara plateada en lo que debería ser su rostro. Entonces, los tentáculos envolvieron a Mint-Berry Crunch y lo atrajeron hacia su máscara, de tal manera que sus ojos vieran a través de los orificios de la misma, en donde deberían estar los ojos de Nyarlathotep.

Posiblemente nadie sabrá jamás lo que vio en aquellos dos pozos de siniestra oscuridad, puesto que en aquel preciso momento su cordura fue completamente destruida. Alaridos de horror y desesperación surgieron de la boca de Mint-Berry Crunch. El niño gritó hasta que su garganta quedó destrozada.

Cuando el dios finalmente lo dejó caer al suelo, su cuerpo temblaba y en sus ojos no se reflejaba nada más que un vacío infinito, habiendo sido reducido a una cascara vacía, despojada de todo lo que alguna vez había sido un ser consiente y pensante.

—¿Bradley? —lo llamó el Cometa Humano, mientras se acercaba al héroe caído. Trató de sentir algo en su mente. Silencio. Era como si su mente fuera un disco duro y este hubiera sido formateado.

—Debería matarlo —dijo Dark Prince.

Los demás héroes se volvieron a él, con miradas horrorizadas. Dark Prince se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—¡Nyarlathotep, revierte lo que hiciste! —exigió Mysterion.

Nyarlathotep, retomando su forma humana, se limitó a sonreír.

—Lo odias —dijo—, lo odias incluso más de lo que odias a ese gordo…

—¡Ya basta cabrón! —El dios ignoró el desplante del Coon.

—¿Por qué querrías salvarlo de este destino? A menos que tengas en mente un castigo mejor para él.

—¡Basta! —gritó Toolshed—. Mysterion no es como ustedes. Nunca lo será.

Nyarlathotep chasqueó sus dedos nuevamente, y uno de los vampiros estelares se abalanzó a gran velocidad contra Toolshed. El héro tivó tiempo de reaccionar y se movió hacia un lado. Al tiempo que tomaba una pistola de clavos de su cinturón y disparaba contra la criatura. Los clavos se hundieron en el gelatinoso cuerpo de la criatura, la cual dio un alarido retrocediendo un poco. Luego de recuperarse, la criatura pareció lista para atacar nuevamente.

Toolshed estaba a punto de esquivarla, cuando Dark Prince intervino arrojando una llamarada desde su mano para finalmente acabar con la criatura.

—Gracias —dijo Toolshed a Dark Prince.

—Solo lo hice por qué me molestan los malditos vampiros estelares.

Toolshed negó con la cabeza. Dark Prince nunca admitiría la verdad, pero no era necesario.

—Muy bien, es hora de patearte las bolas —declaró el Coon.

Se arrojó mediante un salto contra Nyalarlathotep con las garras por delante. El dios saltó hacia un lado, haciendo que el Coon cayera sobre el escritorio de la alcaldesa, destrozándolo.

Nyarlathotep estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando el shuriken de Mysterion se clavó en su frente. El dios retrocedió, perdiendo momentáneamente su forma humana, para regresar a ser lo que habían visto antes, ese ser oscuro formado por tentáculos y con una máscara plateada por rostro.

—¡Hijo de Shub-Niggurath! —gritó Nyarlathotep furioso.

Cometa Humano aprovechó ese momento para mover su mano arrojando varios de los muebles contra Nyarlathotep, pero el dios se libró de ellos destrozándolos con sus tentáculos. Toolshed dirigió su pistola de clavos y disparo, pero estos pasaron a través del dios como si no fuera algo tangible. Fue el turno de Dark Prince, atacando con sus sombras, las cuales consiguieron hacer retroceder al dios.

Nyarlathotep comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, con tentáculos oscuros saliendo por todo su cuerpo y extendiéndose para atrapar a los héroes. Toolshed golpeaba y pateaba con toda su fuerza para evitar ser capturado. Cometa Humano usaba telequinesis para interponer cosas entre los tentáculos y él. El Coon cortaba con sus garras los que se acercaban desde el frente, mientras con agilidad trataba de llegar a las puertas. Dark Prince por su parte destrozo el techo con sus sombras para crearse una vía de escape.

—¡Al techo! —gritó Mysterion, al ver el agujero.

Al Coon se desvió de su camino y de un salto salió por el agujero, Toolshed sacó una cuerda de su cinturón, y Cometa Humano la arrojo hacia arriba, donde el Coon la sostuvo para permitirles salir. Pronto todos los héroes habían escalado hasta el techo, siendo el último en subir Mysterion.

La monstruosidad en la que se había convertido Nyarlathotep comenzó a disminuir su tamaño y pronto el dios estuvo también en el techo.

—¡Terminemos con esto, Nyarlathotep! —gritó Mysterion, mientras se posicionaba al frente de los héroes.

La máscara plateada se volvió hacia él.

—Por supuesto que lo terminaremos, hijo de Shub-Niggurath —respondió el dios, con la furia destilando en cada una de sus palabras—. Les enseñare su lugar en el cosmos, seres inferiores. ¡Yo soy el Caos Reptante, Mensajero de los Dioses Exteriores, Heraldo de Azathoth! Y además ¡soy su verdugo!

—Creo que esta encabronado —dijo el Coon.

Nyarlathotep dirigió su mirada hacia el Coon. El rostro del hperoe palideció, y antes de que cualquier pudiera hacer nada, comenzó a gritar, de forma muy similar a como lo había hecho Mint-Berry Crunch unos momentos atrás.

—¡Basta! —gritó Mysterion, corrió hacia el dios y le estampó un poderoso golpe en el rostro.

El Coon dejó de gritar, mientras Nyarlathotep retrocedía hasta la orilla del techo. Cometa Humano se apresuró a ir a ver si el Coon estaba bien. Luego de pasar su mano por su frente suspiró con alivio.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto Toolshed.

—No creo que sea nada grave. Aún hay actividad mental normal tipo Cartman en él —medio sonrió.

—Entonces es mi turno —dijo Toolshed, preparándose para enfrentar nuevamente a Nyarlathotep.

Dark Prince se puso de pie frente a ellos, impidiéndole a Toolshed ir hacia donde Mysterion mantenía al dios a raya.

—Observen —dijo Dark Prince—, sus ataques, e incluso los míos, poco o nada podían hacer contra el Caos Reptante, pero él lo está haciendo retroceder. De alguna forma, la parte de Shub-Niggurath en él le está permitiendo luchar de igual a igual. Creo que puede lograrlo.

Mysterion propinó un nuevo golpe a Nyarlathotep, que estaba a punto de caer.

—No debiste meterte con South Park —dijo el héroe—. Debes de saber que no importa cuanta mierda nos arrojes, nosotros nos mantendremos en pie y perduraremos.

—Oh, no te confundas, hijo de Shub-Niggurath. Escogí está ciudad y te escogí a ti por esos mismo —Nyarltathotep pareció crecer un poco, formando más tentáculos—. Aquel año, yo estaba presente siempre en las reuniones del Culto. Aquel año yo señale a tu madre. Aquel año yo estuve presente en tu nacimiento. Y aquel día, hace unas semanas, yo me acerqué a ustedes y les hable sobre el Necronomicon.

Nyarlathotep tomó una nueva forma humana, un hombre de edad mediana, con la tez pálida y el cabello corto y negro.

—Se los dije, no lo detendrán, esta vaticinado en el Necronomicon.

Mysterion retrocedió, no podía ser cierto.

—¿Lo ves ahora, Hijo de Shub-Niggurath? Yo he sido el maestro marionetista detrás de tu vida. No supiste sobre nosotros hasta que yo lo creí pertinente. Y ahora, ¿qué harás? Seguir luchando contra el destino es inútil.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —gritó Mysterion, golpeando nuevamente al dios, quien recupero su forma monstruosa.

—Vamos, hijo de Shub-Niggurath, enfurecete, cede la razón humana ante los instintos Primigenios. Continúa golpeando.

Un nuevo puño se estampó contra la máscara plateada. Nyarlathotep cayó hacia el vació. Riendo. Mysterion se arrojó tras de él.

Aterrizó en el suelo, apenas sintiendo un ligero dolor en los pies. Nyarlathotep se había convertido en una especie de cosa negra y gelatinosa, similar a un vampiro estelar, pero rápidamente comenzó a recuperar su aspecto casi humano.

—Aún no hay suficiente furia. Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Mysterion se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente. El dios extendió entonces sus tentáculos y los detuvo levantándolo en el aire, como había hecho antes con Mint-Berry Crunch.

—Te daré una última oportunidad, Hijo de Shub-Niggurath, ven del lado de tu verdadera familia y olvida a esos patéticos humanos.

—¡J-jamás!

—¿Por qué sufrir este dolor, cuando puedes hacer sufrir a otros? ¿No ves todas las posibilidades que abro ante ti? Podrías ser mucho más de lo que eres ahora.

—¡No venderé mi alma a ustedes!

—Pero si permitiste que tus amigos vendieran las suyas a Satán. Que hipócrita eres.

—Fue su voluntad, y Satán no es lo que la mayoría piensa. Solo es el carcelero de los que cometen crímenes. Tú, en cambio, solo eres una bestia que existe para hacer sufrir a otros. Tú eres el verdadero demonio. Tú y los otros Primigenios.

—No me compares con Cthulhu —comenzó a aumentar la presión sobre el héroe atrapado en sus tentáculos, como un niño pequeño que aprieta un pequeño patito de hule—. Yo he comandado ejércitos y arrasado con mundos enteros. Yo te cree y dirigí tu vida esperando que pudieras dirigir a esos ejércitos en mi nombre. Yo hice de ti todo lo que eres ahora. Pero creo que tendré que destruirte. Un proyecto fallido, eso es lo que eres finalmente.

—Soy un inmortal —gruñó Mysterion—, y eso significa que puedo matarte.

Mysterion consiguió extraer un shuriken de su bolso y lo clavo profundamente en el tentáculo de Nyarlathotep consiguiendo que lo soltara. Cayó al suelo y sacó otro shuriken, el cual nuevamente terminó incrustado en el rostro del dios.

Nyarlathotep comenzó a convertirse nuevamente en una criatura de tamaño inmenso llena de tentáculos. Mysterion retrocedió, tratando de pensar en cómo detener al dios ahora que nuevamente mostraba su forma más monstruosa.

—¡Vamos, hijo de Shub-Niggurath, intenta detenerme! —bramó el dios.

Mysterion cerró los ojos, recordando lo que le había dicho Damien. El poder de los Grandes Antiguos dormía dentro de él. Tal vez era momento de aceptar la maldición en lugar de luchar contra ella.

—¡Voy a detenerte! —exclamó Mysterion.

Y entonces lo sintió. Una fuerza surgiendo de él como la erupción de un volcán. Enormes tentáculos negros emergieron de su espalda, los cuales crecían sin control alguno; en sus puntas, enormes y babeantes bocas provistas de colmillos color plata se abrían listas para engullir al enemigo frente a él. Podía sentir su cuerpo cambiar, aumentar su fuerza y su apariencia física.

Estaba seguro que si hubiera un espejo donde reflejarse, se vería a sí mismo como una versión masculina en miniatura de Shub-Niggurath. Eso tenía mucho sentido. Su inmortalidad venía de esa diosa, una diosa de la fertilidad. Tal vez de allí también venía su promiscuidad. Pero ahora eso no importaba, debía derrotar a Nyarlathotep.

Mysterion se arrojó de nueva cuanta hacía el dios, envolviéndolo con sus tentáculos como él lo había hecho, al tiempo que sus manos —convertidas ahora en poderosas garras que sin duda serían capaces de cortar el mismo acero— se alargaban y dirigían hacia la cabeza del dios, con intención de decapitarlo.

Nyarlathotep esquivó estas últimas y trató de soltarse del poderoso agarre de Mysterion. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de su enemigo.

A su alrededor, una presencia sumamente poderosa comenzaba a manifestarse. Una presencia a la que reconocería fácilmente en cualquier lugar del universo.

A su alrededor, una niebla purpura comenzaba a formarse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que miles de ojos se abrieran observando a los dos seres en su combate. Alguien había invocado a Yog-Sothoth.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Nyarlathotep, dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

A unos metros de ellos, Henrietta mantenía un Necronomicon abierto mientras invocaba a Yog-Sothoth.

—¡Escucha a tu sierva! —exclamó la chica gótica—. ¡Ayuda a aquel bendecido por tu esposa, Shub-Niggurath! ¡Envía lejos al Caos Reptante, Nyarlathotep!

Nyarlathotep se volvió hacia Henrietta, alzando la mano y disparando una especie de relámpago, al tiempo que de la niebla purpura a su alrededor surgían cientos de brazos fantasmales que lo arrastraban de vuelta a Kadath.

Mysterion actuó por instinto, interponiéndose en el mortal rayo disparado por el dios, cayendo fulminado en el suelo, para posteriormente sumirse en la completa oscuridad. Mientras, Henrietta terminaba el ritual, al tiempo que Nyarlathotep desaparecía… por el momento.

.-.-.-.

La niebla que había rodeado el pueblo los últimos días se disipó finalmente. Las personas tocadas por Nyarlathotep despertaron de su trance. Durante el resto de la noche siguió reinando la confusión. Pero, con el amanecer, el pueblo se levantó como siempre había hecho y pronto la reconstrucción comenzó.

Los que estaban ocultos salieron de nuevo, y los cultistas volvieron a pasar a la clandestinidad, liberando a sus prisioneros: Randy y Shelly Marsh.

.-.-.-.

Stan, Kyle, Damien y Henrietta se encontraban sentados en la sala de juntas de Paso al Infierno, el lugar al que los miembros de Coon y Amigos habían jurado regresar. Eran las ocho de la mañana y el ejército de Satán comenzaba su regreso al infierno. Se notaba la falta de Kenny, pero aún tenían que poner las cosas en orden.

—Entonces, ¿se terminó? —preguntó Kyle.

Henrietta dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de responder.

—De momento —dijo finalmente—. La conjunción de estrellas no se estaba dando de forma natural, sino que era una manipulación de Nyarlathotep. Aunque, nunca se imaginó que mi tío lo hubiera descubierto.

—El maldito nos engañó a todos —masculló Damien con furia—. Incluso mi padre cayó en su trampa. Realmente pensó que los Primigenios estaban por despertar.

—Pero, ¿eso quiere decir que Cthulhu continuara durmiendo? —preguntó Stan.

—Así es, de momento —respondió Henrietta—. Mi tío descubrió que aún faltan algunos años para que Cthulhu despierte definitivamente, pero incluso entonces no es seguro que signifique el fin. Por eso fue que los cultistas estaban tan desesperados por destruirse o robar toda su investigación. Pero no contaran con qué lo ocultara todo en un armario secreto detrás de las escaleras.

Kyle pareció pensativo por un momento, sin duda ordenando sus ideas. Finalmente preguntó:

—¿Cómo es que Yog-Sothoth nos ayudó? Es decir, ¿no se supone que él es uno de estos dioses malignos?

Henrietta sonrió ante esa pregunta.

—Nyarlathotep ha estado tejiendo una red de engaños y planes por su propia cuenta. Planeaba usar a Cthulhu y a otros dioses menores en rango para apoderarse de mundos enteros para sí mismo. Y se nota que no tenía intención de compartir nada con los Exteriores. Esto sin duda debe haber encabronado a los mismos, y Yog-Sothoth, el más poderoso de ellos, intervino para frenar su ambición.

"Tiene sentido, puesto que _Yog-Sothoth conoce el portal. Yog-Sothoth es el portal. Yog-Sothoth es la llave y el guardián del portal. Pasado, presente y futuro todos son uno en Yog-Sothoth._

"Es seguro que Yog-Sothoth tiene sus propios planes para este mundo y el universo en general. Y seguramente lo que Nyarlathotep estaba haciendo no era de su completo agrado, por eso intervino. No es que nos quisiera ayudar, sino que fuimos una herramienta suya para castigar al que conspiraba en la sombra contra él. Y al final esto también nos benefició.

—¿Creí que Azathoth era el supremo dios exterior? —preguntó Damien, tras escuchar la explicación de Henrietta.

—Bueno, mi tío y el profesor Carter habían estado trabajando en una teoría. Según esta, Azathoth podría no existir, y ser solo una invención de Nyarlathotep para darse a sí mismo más prestigio entre los dioses. O, por otro lado, Nyarlathotep actuaba fingiendo seguir sus designios. Aunque es posible que realmente nunca sepamos que sucedió en realidad.

Continuaron hablando un poco más sobre otros detalles.

Kenny se unió de nuevo a ellos cuando la reunión estaba por finalizar.

Stan y Kyle no parecían creelo. Nyarlathotep lo había matado, no entendían como era que podía estar allí de nuevo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Kyle—. Se supone que si un inmortal mata a otro…

—No lo sé —respondió el rubio con sinceridad—, tal vez estábamos equivocados.

—Eso o fue otra de las manipulaciones de Nyarlathotep —respondió Henrietta.

Stan y Kyle no soportaron más, se levantaron y corrieron a abrazar a su amigo. No importaba como, el punto era que estaba allí, había cumplido la promesa.

—¿Dónde está el culón? —preguntó Kenny, mientras se sentaba en una silla a la mesa, junto con los demás.

—En observación. Lo médicos quieren descartar cualquier daño permanente —respondió Stan.

Comenzaron a ponerlo al tanto sobre lo ocurrido luego de su última muerte, las teorías sobre Nyarlathotep y otros temas variados.

—Entonces, ¿Bradley nunca volverá a la normalidad? —preguntó Kenny.

—No, me temó que la mente de mi tonto hermano conformista se ha ido para siempre —respondió Henrietta—. Como si me importara.

La conversación se extendió por un rato más.

.-.-.-.

Damien se encontraba de pie con su padre fuera del pueblo. La puerta hacia el infierno estaba abierta y el demonio se preparaba para volver a su reino.

—Damien, escucha —dijo Satán—. He estado pensando y, bueno, creo que estos días a pesar de la presencia de Nyarlathotep y toda esa mierda, has… bueno, hecho amigos de tu edad.

—¿De qué hablas, padre? —preguntó sonrojado—. McCormick y sus amigos son solo un montón de humanos tontos… Sí eso…

—No puedes mentirme, hijo —le reprendió Satán con dureza. Luego su rostro mostró una genuina sonrisa—. Sé que la vida en el infierno puede ser estresante, y no hay muchos niños de tu edad. Ese chico, Pip, fue uno de tus pocos amigos, pero desafortunadamente su sacrificio tratando de salvar a este pueblo le dio pase directo al cielo.

—¿Cuál es tu punto padre? —preguntó Damien, consciente de que el rey del infierno estaba dando vueltas a lo que realmente quería decir.

Satán suspiró.

—Creo que te hará bien pasar un tiempo en el mundo humano. Ya sabes, ir a la escuela, jugar con tus amigos. Vivir normalmente por un tiempo.

—¡Pero yo no soy normal! ¡Soy el Anticristo!

—Lo sé, lo sé —cerró los ojos—. Tú madre es humana, ¿sabes? Y, bueno, he estado pensando, ahora que salga del hospital tal vez debas pasar un tiempo con ella. Estoy seguro que les hará bien a ambos. Sí y a tú hermano también.

Damien pareció en shock ante esto.

—¡Espera! —dijo—. ¿Mi madre y… un hermano?

—Sí, preparare todo. Seguro que un tiempo con tú familia mortal te ayudara a decidir qué quieres realmente. No por ser mi hijo significa que forzosamente debas seguir mis pasos.

Damien no sabía que más decir. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaba claro que su padre ya tenía todo decidido.

.-.-.-.

Unas semanas después, South Park estaba casi de vuelta en la normalidad. Todo el desastre de Nyarlathotep parecía haber pasado. Había algunos pocos cambios, como que Damien había vuelto a la escuela, y sorpresivamente se había mudado con la familia de Cartman por un tiempo. Nadie sabía exactamente porque, salvo Kenny, pero guardó el secreto como había prometido.

Cartman estaba enfadado por esto, pero por una vez Liane se había mantenido firme con su hijo. Además, aunque el gordo no lo admitiría, ahora que Damien pasaba un tiempo con ellos se sentía como si de cierta manera las cosas en casa estuvieran completas.

Kenny experimentó algunos otros cambios. Se dio cuenta que ahora cada vez que moría podía revivir de inmediato, sin siquiera tener que ir al cielo o al infierno. Seguía viendo a Henrietta de vez en cuando, y hablaba a menudo con el profesor Carter. Los tres —y los miembros de Coon y Amigos que ahora estaba activa permanentemente como algo más que un juego— estaban seguros que los Grandes Antiguos regresarían, y querían estar preparados.

Karen, por otro lado, había vuelto a ser la niña feliz y dulce que siempre había sido. Aunque seguía teniendo viajes a la Tierra del Sueño y visiones del futuro, estos ya no eran atormentados por los designios de dioses malévolos. Ahora finalmente podía recorrer los bosques encantados y las ciudades maravillosas de palacios cubiertos de oro y gemas de brillantes colores de las que Carter había hablado.

En definitiva, South Park volvía a ser lo que era, un lugar raro pero agradable para vivir.

.-.-.-.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, General Desastre? —preguntó el Profesor Caos.

El pequeño pelirrojo de anteojos lo vio directamente mientras asentía. Se encontraban en la habitación de Butters discutiendo sus próximos planes para traer el caos al pueblo.

—El profesor Adler parecía realmente convencido.

Dejó un grueso libro sobre el escritorio de Butters y luego continuó:

—En este tomo está la clave para traer el verdadero caos. Solo debemos esperar un poco, aprender algo de latín, y pronto con sus secretos nos vengaremos de todo este maldito pueblo.

Caos miró el extraño tomo, Necronomicon, lo había llamado el General Desastre.

—Bueno, pues manos a la obra. —Pareció un poco pensativo—. ¿Qué nombre debería tener esta nueva operación?

—Caos Reptante, parece un buen nombre —respondió Desastre.

...

**Fin**


End file.
